5D's grown up
by StarWarsSisters
Summary: 17 years passed and the signers were living a peaceful life with their families. But danger rises again as it heads for Rose and her parents. She tries to fix everything with her friends as they accidentally were sent back in time.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Alright! My first 5D's story!**

**Yusei: Oh boy, now you're here too.**

**Me: What's that suppose to mean?**

**Akiza: Well we heard rumors that you like to torture people and try to kill them.**

**Me: Who said that! Was it Chazz? Or Atticus?**

**Akiza: A bird told me.**

**Me: I'm going to kill that bird. But no those rumors are wrong. **

**Yusei: Then what happened to the others?**

**Me: I don't know… maybe… attacks of vampires and werewolves.**

**Yusei: *sigh* This is not going to end well.**

**Me: Well enjoy!**

"Rose get up now!" a voice rang through the house. A young girl by the age of fifteen sat up from bed looking around. She had black long hair with magenta streaks in them. She had amber cat eyes that she rubbed with her hands. She let out a loud yawn and stretched out.

"Rose are you up?" the voice rang through the house again. Rose sighed and stood up from bed. "Yea dad!" she yelled back.

"Get ready or you'll be late for school!" Rose groaned. She hated Duel Academy. Everyone hated her except for her friends. Well they had a good reason.

"I think I'm sick dad!" she yelled while starting to do fake coughs. She tried not to go to school. She just wanted to stay at home and lay in bed.

"Really? Maybe you should stay at home. But let me check first." Rose smiled, she quickly jumped back in bed and covered herself with the sheets.

The door of her room opened and a man stepped in. he had black spiky hair with gold streaks in them. He also had a mark on his face. The man wore a black t shirt with blue jeans. He smiled at her and sat on the edge of the bed. "How you feeling?"

Rose faked cough and tried to look sick. "I don't feel god at all." the girl said weak. The man sighed. "Maybe you should..."

"Yusei! Whatever Rose is saying she's lying!" Rose sighed, she could trick her father but she had no chance with her mother.

Yusei laughed at his daughter. "Nice try Rose. Now come on and get up. You'll be late for school." Rose groaned. "But I don't want to."

Yusei sighed. "Rose we talked about this. Now come on." Yusei stood up and left the room. Rose sighed and got up and slowly got ready for school. Well that was a failure.

After a while she walked down with her book bag. Yusei saw her and smiled. "Have a nice day at school sweetie." Rose groaned and closed the door behind her. Yusei sighed. "Don't worry Yusei. Shell be fine." a woman came to him. She had magenta hair and amber cat shaped eyes. Yusei hung his head. "I hope so Akiza. I hope so."

Akiza smiled at him. "Well sorry I can't stay today. The hospital is busy at the moment and they need every help they can."

Yusei nodded. "Do you need a ride?" Akiza shook her head and kissed him. "No don't worry. See you later and don't work too hard at work." She said heading towards the door.

The head signer smiled at her. "You too. And don't take some detours alright?"

Akiza rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm going to disappear Yusei. See you later."

"Bye." Yusei called back and the door closed. He sighed while shaking his head. He had to get to work in about an hour so he went upstairs and got himself ready.

Rose walked to the duel academy building. She always thinks that her parents don't understand her. The students will never accept her.

"Hey Rose!" she smiled at the two voices. She turned around and saw two people running towards her. One was a girl with orange hair and green eyes. She wore an orange top with a green jeans jacket and blue jeans with white sneakers. This was Cary Hogan. Daughter of Crow and Angel Hogan. The other one was a boy with blonde hair. He had purple eyes and looked awful familiar to jack Atlas. Well that's because he's his father. James Atlas. Son of Jack and Carly Atlas.

"Hey guys." Rose greeted them. They stopped right in front of her a little worried. "Is something wrong Rose?" Cary asked her. Rose just shook her head. "I don't want to go to school." She plainly said.

James looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Did you try and play sick again?"

Rose picked up a fake innocent look. "How could you James Atlas. I Rose Fudo would never play sick. I would never want to miss a day of school with my fellow students."

Cary pushed her slightly. "Stop being sarcastic Rose. We know it's hard for you, but everything will be fine. We'll be at your side." She said putting a hand on Rose's shoulder.

She smiled. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." Suddenly they heard the school bell ring. Rose sighed. "Well I guess it's time for school."

"Don't let your head hang low." James told her patting her on the shoulder. Rose looked at him with a smirk. "You know, you look exactly like your father but your personality is like your mother."

James glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rose smiled while turning her back to him and walking to the building. "Nothing James, just nothing."

James was confused about her behavior. He looked at Cary. "What just happened?"

Cary shrugged but then smiled at him. "I don't know. Well, see you later mama's boy."

Cary left him heading in the building and James stood there alone thinking on what just happened. But then it hit him. "HEY! GET BACK HERE CARY!"

He could hear Cary laugh as he headed into the building.

**Me: This chapter is a little short, yes I know. But the next one will be longer. I promise.**

**Rose: So… why do I hate school?**

**Me: Because you do alright.**

**Rose: Fine. I just asked. But I like it when I tried to trick Yusei!**

**Yusei: Not funny. You know I'm bad with medical stuff!**

**Me: That's why you have Akiza.**

**Yusei: *blush* Ahem… **

**Rose: Well please R+R!**

**Please read this! Extremely important!**

**Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. .Net follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from ****Fiction K****to****Fiction M****. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, .Net since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. .Net only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002.**

**Signers:**

**Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
Masane Amaha's King  
Blueexorist  
Nero Angelo Sparda  
Konoha's Nightmare  
renjiyamato  
Nara110  
Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Exiled crow  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Silvdra-Zero  
YoukoTaichou  
Leonineus  
Aragon Potter  
Kur0Kishi  
ruto-kun-nata-chan  
Raptorcloak  
Little Kuriboh  
Yami-The-Dark ****StarWarsSisters**

**Please Sign, so we can still post our stories like before, without that they delet our stories because they have a little lemon in it or something else. Please Sign, it is very important! Please let us continue to write our stories like before even when we have to put them under MA then. But it's not fair to just delete our stories without any warning or something else.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Second chapter! I'm in such a good mood!**

**Yusei: Why?**

**Me: I don't know. I just feel like it.**

**Rose: Hey where are the chips?**

**Yusei: Chips aren't healthy Rose**

**Rose: You eat them too. I even heard you and Crow had a chip eating contest!**

**Yusei: Shh, alright you can have some but don't tell your mother!**

**Rose: I won't I promise.**

**Me: Something isn't right.**

**Rose: If**

**Me: There it is!**

**Yusei: *sigh* if what?**

**Rose: If I'm allowed to go to the concert.**

**Yusei: *growl* Fine**

**Rose: Yes!**

**Me: Alright! To the story!**

Yusei Fudo sighed as he sat down on a chair. He was working so hard to keep the city safe and to make sure that not another Ener D would happen. He had loyal workers that would work on the Power Momentum and he was glad for that. He just wished he could spend some more time with his family.

He knew Rose had some problems at school. Well he and Akiza kind of expected it. Rose was a Psychic after all. And people still hate them. Heck, even some still hated Akiza.

Yusei shook his head. Maybe he could talk to Rose after work and sort something out. Skipping school was definitely not an option. Lucky for her she has some friends. Cary and James were the kids of his best friends and they were nice kids. He just can't believe that James looks like Jack but has Carly's personality.

He smiled at that but his thoughts were interrupted by a worker. "Um Mr. Fudo a phone call."

Yusei looked at him confused. Who would call him now? "Who is it?" He asked and the worker sighed. "New Domino Hospital."

Yusei slightly got worried. He took the phone and thanked the man before he left. He turned around with the chair and answered. "Hello?"

"_Mr. Fudo? Is that you?" _Yusei smiled as he heard Katelyn on the phone. She was working with Akiza at the hospital and they were close friends. She was a little shy but they tried to give her more confidence.

"Katelyn you know you can call me Yusei."

"_Alright, Yusei, um… is… Akiza sick?" _Yusei was confused as to why she would ask that.

"No why? She left this morning for work." He slightly got worried. Something was wrong and he could feel it.

"_Um well you see, she didn't arrive at work. We're all worried." _

That hit Yusei. Where would Akiza go? Something was definitely wrong and he wanted to find out.

"Don't worry Katelyn I'll find her. If I find her I'll call back." Yusei said getting up from the chair. Now he could definitely not sit right now.

"_Alright Yusei, thanks. Um... bye." _

"Bye." With that he hung up. He walked to the workers. "Listen, I need to leave. Something important has come up and I really need to get to it."

One of the workers nodded. "No problem Mr. Fudo. We'll keep things here up and running."

Yusei smiled. He could really rely on these men and he was glad for it. He thanked them before he ran out of the building. At first he tried to call Akiza, but unfortunately she didn't pick up.

He slightly cursed as he ran to the parking lot. There stood a red duel runner still looking as if it was new. He quickly took the helmet and put it on before driving off.

"I better call Jack and Crow too. I'll need as much help as I can." He said while driving on to the highway.

Rose walked down the school hallway with James and Cary heading to the cafeteria. It was lunch and Cary wanted food. James on the other hand looked at Rose smirking.

She looked at him confused. "What?"

"I'm just wondering if you done something bad already." James told her and she glared at him.

"No James. I was a nice little girl that kept her promise to her parents that she will not try and kill students."

Cary laughed. "Wow you sound like a psychopath."

Rose glared at her. "Thanks Cary. I really like to hear that." Cary apologized for that but then Rose smiled. "Its fine, don't worry. I know it was just a joke."

"Yea, but you don't really take them in a good way. You are sometimes just too serious. And we don't want to die when we make you angry." James told her.

Rose just rolled her eyes. Suddenly she bumped into someone and she fell to the ground. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going."

"Well you better be sorry!" Rose slightly flinched at that voice. She knew who that was and already regretted it.

Rose looked up and saw a girl with short blond hair that went to her shoulder. She had green eyes and already she had an evil smirk on her face. The girls name was Anna and she was the most popular girl in school. She and her friends always bullied her by calling her names. Once they even locked her in the gym. Luckily James and Cary got there quick and got her out of there.

"What do you want Anna?" Rose asked while getting up and dusting herself off.

Anna frowned. "What I want, is you out of this school. You don't belong here. You're just a witch and no one likes you. You're a freak, monster and to top it all of even you're pathetic family is a bunch of creeps."

At the mention of her family Rose growled. Anna smirked. "Oh did I hurt the little witch's feelings?"

Cary looked at James knowing this was not going to end well.

Rose gave Anna a death glare. "You leave my family out of this." She growled.

"Oh so the little monster does have feelings? Now that's a surprise." Anna said smirking.

Rose was about to tackle her but James quickly caught her. "Rose calm down." He said to her hoping she was listening to him.

Anna just laughed at them. "Well looks like the monster needs to be contained."

"Shut the hell up Anna!" Rose yelled at her trying to get out of James' grasp. Slowly they caught attention and some students were surrounding them.

Anna smirked. "I'm not scared of you. On the contrary I think you're scared of me."

Rose gritted her teeth. She hated Anna so much. "That's it. James let me go so I can rip her head off!"

James tightened his grip around her so she wouldn't break free. Cary then went to Anna. "Just leave Anna. Nobody wants to be friends with you. You're just a rich spoiled brat that get's everything from her daddy."

Anna frowned at her. "You better watch your mouth Cary Hogan." She then turned to Rose. "And I'll deal with you later." With that she left them.

Slowly the crowd dispersed and the three were the only ones left. James let Rose go and she was still mad.

"Calm down Rose." Cary told her but she knew that was not going to work.

"Calm down? I can't calm down! I HATE this school! Everyone is teasing me and it's getting on my nerves! Especially Anna!" Rose yelled not caring if students heard her or not.

James went to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rose, you have us. We're at your side no matter what. Just calm down."

Rose sighed and took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do." She plainly said.

"Well you can't hurt her. You'll get expelled. Plus that's not the right thing to do." Cary told her.

Rose slumped down to the ground leaning her head against the wall. "I hate my life."

Cary and James knelt down to her and Cary hugged her. "Hey don't say that! You don't hate your life. Your life isn't that bad."

Rose shook her head. "Truth to be told, I don't believe my life can get any worse."

James smiled. "Ah come on Rose. Don't be like that. Everything will be just fine and if Anna gets to you again. Well, I'll just say it won't be pretty."

She rolled her eyes while smiling a little. "I guess you do have some of your father's personality."

James smirked. "Yep, and I'm going to use it for good!"

The three of them started to laugh. Rose smiled. "I love you guys."

**Me: So there was the second chapter. Rose is having slight problems in school.**

**Rose: I hate you.**

**Me: *nods* I know. Now Yusei had just realized that something is wrong. Why hasn't Akiza shown for work?**

**Yusei: I hate you.**

**Me: *grins* I love you guys too!**

**Crow: Please R+R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Alright here's the next chapter!**

**Rose: Can't wait…**

**Me: Come on Rose. Smile!**

**Rose: *glares* **

**Me: Meh, gave it a shot.**

**Yusei: You know, if I had one wish I'd know what to do.**

**Me: And that would be?**

**Yusei: Wish you never found this site.**

**Me: Aw come on Yusei. It's just fun**

**Yusei+Rose: Not for us.**

**Me: Who cares what you guys think. Now on with the story!**

School finished and Rose arrived at her house. She got down from her duel runner. Her duel runner was a red with some black stripes. Her father built it with his own two hands and she helped him. Of course she couldn't do much since she doesn't have a fast knowledge of duel runners. She just knows how to use them, not repair them.

She walked to the door and put her key in the hole unlocking the door. Rose stepped in and shouted. "I'm home!"

No response.

Rose shrugged. "Guess they're still at work. Probably a hard day for dad and mom probably has a lot of people to take care of."

She quickly went into her room to throw her school bag in it and then she went in the kitchen to fix herself a sandwich.

After ten minutes her sandwich was done and she happily at it. She walked to the living room and sat on the couch while eating her sandwich. _What am I going to do? _

Suddenly her cell phone rang. Quickly she took it and answered. "Hello?"

"_Hey Rose!"_

Rose smiled. "Hey Cary, what's up?"

"_I just wanted to see if you're alright." _Cary said through her phone.

Rose sighed. "Why shouldn't I be fine?"

"_The incident at school. Anna." _Cary told her reminding Rose what happened.

She sighed. "I'm fine Cary, don't worry. I can take care of myself." She could hear Cary laugh at the other end and she rolled her eyes. "So hey Cary. What are you doing today? My parents aren't home yet and I'm so bored."

"_Hmm. Well, maybe we can go to James' place and do something there!" _Cary suggested.

"Why James' place? Not that I don't like him, but why?" Rose asked being curious.

"_Oh come on Rose! His house is HUGE! They even have a swimming pool and a Jacuzzi!" _Cary nearly yelled through the phone.

Rose sighed. "Man Jack is so spoiled whit his money."

"_So it's a plan?" _Cary asked and Rose smirked. "It's a plan."

"_Great! Let's meet there right now!" _Rose smiled and agreed. They both hung up and she got herself ready to head for the Atlas household.

After ten minutes of walking she arrived and knocked against the door. Soon Jack opened the door.

"Hey Jack, um I wanted to see James."

Jack nodded. "He's up in his room. Cary's already here. I guess you girls made plans."

Rose smiled. "Well, it was Cary's idea."

Jack sighed. "Of course. It's always that birdbrain's family." He sighed while taking a step to the side. "Come in."

Rose walked in and looked at him strange. "You're acting different."

Jack sighed again. "Well Carly kind of got mad at me for yelling at one of my managers, so now I have to be nice or else."

She nodded and headed to James' room. There she saw Cary sitting on the bed annoying James.

"Cary stop it! You're annoying me!" James yelled.

Cary laughed. "Well that was my plan."

"I see you two are fighting again." The two looked up and saw Rose standing there.

Cary smiled. "Hey Rose! Nah I'm just playing with him." James growled at her but she didn't notice, or better yet, she ignored it.

"So what are you guys doing?" Rose asked sitting on the ground.

James shrugged his shoulders. "Well I'm playing Final Fantasy on my X-Box 360 but Cary is annoying as hell."

Rose looked at the screen and saw three people fighting a huge monster. "Which one?" She asked him and he sighed. "Final Fantasy 13."

Rose and Cary watched the screen and saw a young woman with pink hair in a soldier outfit carrying a gunblade while a younger girl with reddish hair was holding a staff and what it seemed like was casting spells. Then there was a big man with blond hair with no weapon, just his fists.

"Why are you controlling the pink haired girl? I thought you would be the big guy." Cary asked him and James didn't answer her.

Cary smiled. "You think she's cute don't you?"

"N-No." James stuttered and she just smiled like crazy.

Suddenly James character fell to the ground not getting up. The screen said game over.

"You died." Cary pointed out.

James growled. "Man I can't beat that thing!" He yelled.

Rose sighed. "Give me the controller." James looked at her confused but obliged.

Rose went back to the main menu and changed a couple of stuff before heading back into battle.

After a couple of minutes Rose destroyed that monster. James was confused. "How…"

Rose sighed. "You had to put Lightning in Commando which you had, but always have Vanille in Medic. To get the chain up from the monster first stay with Lightning in Commando and if you want Snow in Ravager. Then you put both of them in Ravager until the chain is all the way up. Then switch them both to Commando and go all out on it. Then just repeat it. If your life's low switch Snow to Sentinel and put Lightning in Medic too and heal yourselves."

James and Cary looked at her surprised. "What?"

"How did you know that?" Cary asked her and Rose just shrugged. "I played the game too. I'm finished."

James blinked. "Wait, you have an X-Box 360 too?" Rose nodded. "Where?" James asked.

"In my room. Where else? But of course you wouldn't know since we're most likely only here."

James sighed. "True."

"But the story is really sad." Rose commented.

Cary looked at her. "It is?"

She nodded. "Yea, Lightning and Serah's parents died when they were still children so to still keep money Lightning joined the military. But later Serah has been turned into a L'Cie and Lightning wanted to save her, but she ended up with Snow, Vanille, Hope and Sazh as a L'Cie too. Serah got crystallized and now Lightning with the others are on their journey to kill Barthandelus to save Cocoon and do what Serah told them to do before turning into crystal."

Cary looked at her. "That is pretty sad. Losing someone you love to a cruel fate."

"Blah blah blah. I just bought the came for the action!"

Both Rose and Cary rolled their eyes.

"WHAT!"

Everyone flinched as they heard Jack. "Your father is pissed about something." Cary stated.

James shook his hand. "Probably his coffee machine just broke."

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID TOU LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"Unless his coffee machine can talk I don't think it has to do something with it." Rose said smiling. "But I'm worried as to why he's so angry."

James kind of got worried too. He was rarely so uptight.

"NO CARLY'S RIGHT HERE! I'M OVER REACTING? I WOULDN'T BE IF…"

There was at least five minutes of silence before they heard Jack speak again.

"No, I don't think that's possible Yusei."

At the mention of her father Rose got extremely worried. What were they talking about? Cary and James looked at her noticing she was worried.

"I know that he's capable of almost everything but he died Yusei. I don't think he has anything to do with her disappearance." They were listening closely to the conversation. They were all curious to what they were talking about.

"And anyways she can take care of herself if she was in any danger. Heck she even tried…"

"I know Yusei, but like I said. He. Is. Dead! There is no way he can come back alive."

…

"Fine I'll be right there. Don't do anything stupid Yusei. You already wanted to sacrifice your life for her. Oh stop whining. Call Crow too. Bye."

Jack hung up the phone and started to growl. "That idiot. He has no idea how to take care of a loved one."

"Oh come on Jack. He does." Carly says coming into the room not noticing the kids.

"You know that he done everything to keep his friends safe. He even almost died just so that creep would tell the truth about Misty's brother."

Jack sighed. "Yea that idiot got locked up in a cage with Mina while he tried to kill him there first."

Carly nodded. "So don't go saying he doesn't know how to protect his loved ones. And don't worry. He'll find her."

"Find who?"

They both turned around and saw Rose standing there with James and Cary. Carly sighed as Jack face palmed.

"Crap." Jack just sighed.

"Well? What were you and my father talking about?" Rose asked partly worried but also determined to know what was going on.

Jack turned to Carly. "I need to go and help Yusei. Could you take care of this situation?"

"And don't tell her about you know who." He whispered to her before leaving the house.

Carly stood there looking at the kids. She smiled. "Who wants cookies?" She asked.

All three kids glared at her. "What's going on mom?" James asked.

She sighed. "I'm so bad at lying and keeping secrets." She took a deep breath. "Well…" She looked at Rose. "Akiza is missing."

"What!" Rose yelled.

Carly slightly panicked. "But, we don't know if she's in any danger or so. Yusei just said that the hospital called and told him that she didn't come to work even if Yusei saw her leaving the house this morning."

"And dad is going to help Yusei to find her right?" James asked and Carly nodded.

"Don't worry Rose, so far nothing bad has happened. Let's say she just made a detour." Carly said smiling a little but it was pathetic.

Rose sighed. "And what did Jack mean by that _he_ can't be possible for mom's disappearance?"

Again Carly panicked. Jack told her not to tell Rose about him. So she tried to lie as good as she could. "It's just someone. Nothing important. Like Jack said, he's dead."

"Who's dead?" Cary asked and Carly couldn't keep up the lies any longer. Suddenly the phone rang again and she thanked the gods for this.

"One second kids." She took the phone and headed into the living room.

Rose sighed as she slumped down. The news about her mother disappearing struck her hard. What happened? Who would do this?

James and Cary knelt down to her and tried to comfort her, but it only got worse as Rose started to cry.

Cary looked at James saying he should do something. He sighed and turned back to Rose. "Hey, everything is going to be alright. Yusei, Jack and Crow will find her."

Rose kept crying. She couldn't believe her mother was missing. Why do these things happen to her? What did she ever do so that the world would be so damn mean to her?

Cary stroked her back trying to calm her down. They were worried too. What would happen that Akiza would go missing? They just hoped that the three would find her soon.

After Carly was finished with the phone call she went to Rose and hugged her. She told her that everything would be fine. Rose kept crying into Carly's shoulder.

James and Cary felt sorry for her. They already knew what they were going to do. They just waited for Rose to calm down. Carly also told them that it was their Aunt Luna on the phone and told them that they would help too. So practically everyone was on the search. Even Misty and Kalin were helping. Misty wanted to help since Akiza helped her.

But they just all hoped that nothing bad happened to Akiza.

**Me: Wow, Rose just learned Akiza went missing. Hmm, wonder how she feels.**

**Rose: Like CRAP! I'm going to kill you!**

**Me: Whoa easy there! Yusei control your daughter!**

**Yusei: Actually I'm on her side this time. **

**Me: WHY?**

**Yusei: One word, Akiza**

**Me: Cry baby**

**Yusei: Heard that!**

**Me: Please R+R!**

**Rose: I'm still going to kill you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Alright another chapter! This will be very interesting and thank you for all the reviews! They really make me happy!**

**Rose: How interesting?**

**Me: It's a surprise.**

**Yusei: I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Akiza: You think?**

**Me: Shouldn't you be missing?**

**Akiza: You're not the boss of me!**

**Me: I'll show you who the boss is! You're going to ruin everything!**

**Yusei: Oh boy.**

**Rose: Something wrong dad?**

**Yusei: Just go to your room. This could get messy.**

**Akiza: I'm ruining everything! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WROTE THIS! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'SE RUINING EVERYTHING! OUR PERFECT LIVES!**

**Me: Well if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be married to Yusei!**

**Akiza: …**

**Yusei: Should not have said that. Well enjoy before war breaks out.**

Night had fallen and Jack, Crow and Yusei drove back to the black haired mans place. When they got there Yusei slumped down on the couch burying his face in his hands.

Jack sighed as he sat down next to him. "Don't worry Yusei. We'll find her."

Yusei shook his head. "No Jack. This is serious. I even don't know how to break this to Rose."

Crow sighed. "Don't worry Yusei. We'll help to break the news."

Yusei nodded and smiled. He turned around. "Rose! Could you come down a second?" He waited a minute until he heard a voice.

"Coming!"

The three heard footsteps and soon Rose stood in the living room. She looked at everyone. "Is everything alright?"

Yusei sighed. "Sit down Rose. We need to talk." Rose sat down on the couch opposite of Yusei. "What's wrong dad?"

Yusei wanted to answer her but he suddenly got a phone call. "One second." He answered his phone.

"Mr. Fudo speaking." He listened to the person on the phone and his eyes went wide.

"What? Are you really sure?" Everyone looked at Yusei confused. Yusei stood up.

"When did this happen?" He asked while going to the laptop. He typed something on the laptop.

"Did the cameras catch him?" Rose looked at Jack and Crow but they just shrugged.

"Send me the picture now!" A minute later Yusei got the link for the picture and he clicked on it.

"Bastard!" Yusei yelled making everyone flinch.

Rose never saw him this angry. He smashed the laptop close and stood up going somewhere. Jack and Crow decided to go check what that was. They opened the laptop and they were shocked. They immediately closed the laptop and Jack went after Yusei.

"Yusei come back!" Jack ran out of the house and grabbed Yusei's arm.

He turned around. "Let me go Jack. That bastard is going to pay."

Jack shook his head. "No Yusei. You can't just charge in!" Rose stood at the door listening to the conversation.

"Jack you don't understand! He's back! He's probably the reason why Akiza disappeared plus he broke in my work place and used our project double T!" Yusei yelled.

Jack was confused. "Project double T?" Yusei sighed while rubbing his temple. "Project double T is a top secret project. It's a time machine."

Jacks eyes went wide. "So you're saying that..." Yusei nodded. "That's why I need to find him and he's going to pay. He has interfered with our lives too many times. Plus I don't want him near Rose!"

Rose finally stepped out. "What's going on dad?" Yusei turned around and slightly froze. "Rose."

"So it's true? She's…" Rose almost couldn't finish the sentence but swallowed down. "Gone?"

Yusei saw the tears in the corner of her eyes. He knew this was bad and went to her and hugged her. "Don't worry Rose. We will find her." He said hugging her. Rose started to let her tears fall. Yusei started to rub her back while whispering everything will be fine and that they will find her.

Jack and Crow were silent as they watched the two in their embrace. Crow motioned Jack to go back inside. He nodded and silently they went back inside.

Yusei broke the embrace and looked at Rose. He wiped the tears away that were about to fall from Rose's eyes. He then smiled while he stroked her cheek. "Remember what I told you when you were little."

Rose slightly shook her head while wiping away the new tears that were about to fall. Yusei slightly smiled. "Nothing can separate this family Rose, no matter what comes at us. And remember, we are all tied together. If something happens to Akiza I will know, no matter where we are."

Rose nodded. "C-Can I h-help… sniff… finding her?" Yusei smiled while wiping the tears away again. "Of course you can Rose. Just do me a favor."

The girl looked at him confused. "What is it?"

"Don't let your anger take over you. Alright?" Rose was a little confused but nodded. He smiled. "That's my girl."

He then smirked and quickly picked Rose up. "Dad!" She yelled but he smiled and carried her inside and up the steps. He laid her in bed and smiled. He stroke a strand of her hair away and kissed her forehead. "No worries Rose. Everything will be fine."

She nodded and he smiled. "Now get some sleep. We'll continue tomorrow." Rose nodded but before Yusei left Rose spoke up. "Please get some rest too dad."

Yusei stopped and looked at her smiling. "You remind me so much of her. Good night Rose."

"Good night dad." Rose said and the door closed. She sighed as she made herself comfortable in the bed. "Good night mom, wherever you are."

The next day Rose, James and Cary were on their duel runner in front of the building where Yusei worked. James and Cary offered to help too because they wanted to find Akiza too.

Yusei told them to wait outside while he went inside for something. James looked around but saw something strange out of his eyes sight. He quickly turned to the two girls seeing that they were talking. Probably about girl stuff.

He turned around and saw something coming their way. Cary and Rose noticed James was looking somewhere so they turned to him. "Is something wrong James?" Cary asked but suddenly they heard something.

Rose turned around and her eyes went wide. "MOM!"

James and Cary also turned and gasped. Akiza was sent flying to the streets and she hit it hard. Rose immediately got off of her duel runner and ran to her mother.

"Mom!" Rose knelt down to Akiza as she tried to get up. The girl saw she was bruised all over. She had several wounds all over her body and from the wobbling of her arms she was probably weak.

"Mom, are you okay?" Rose asked but a voice caught her attention.

"Aww poor Akiza. Already down this easy?"

Akiza coughed but turned to Rose. "R-Rose, g-go inside!"

Rose shook her head. "No! You need help mom!" she was not going to let her mother outside here hurt.

Akiza shook her head. "I'm fine Rose! Go inside and get to your father!"

"Mom I can't leave you! You're hurt!" Surprising her Akiza stood up. She stumbled a little but she stood there. She grabbed her duel disk and activated it.

"Go inside Rose! Now!" Rose wanted to protest but James and Cary grabbed her and dragged her in the building. "Let me go guys!"

Akiza turned back around and glared at the person that just came out. He smiled. "Did you lose your touch Akiza?"

She growled while drawing a card. "Just shut up Sayer."

"Rose we have to find Yusei! Then we can help her!" James said. Rose sighed but nodded. Rose decided to get her father first. Then with him they could help mom.

They ran down the hall trying to find Yusei. "Dad!" Rose yelled through the building.

They ran to one room and found Yusei there. He was talking to two men and there was a strange machine in the background. Ignoring everything Rose ran to her father.

"Dad!" Yusei turned around and saw his daughter. "Rose? What's going on?'

"Dad, mom is out there! She's hurt!" Yusei looked at her with wide eyes. "What! You sure?" Rose nodded.

Yusei turned to the men. "I'll be back! Try and fix it somehow!" They nodded and then turned back to the kids. "Come on."

They ran back outside and Rose's eyes went wide. Akiza was held by her collar by someone that Rose didn't know. But Yusei knew him very well even if his face was under a hood.

"It's over." The man smirked and put two fingers against Akiza's forehead. There was a short light that blinded everyone and Rose could hear her mother scream.

When it subsided everyone looked up. The man smirked as he let Akiza go. She fell to the ground motionless.

"MOM!" Rose yelled in shock. She couldn't believe it. That man just… Her mother was…

The man smirked as he slightly kicked her in the side. "What a waste."

Yusei growled. "You bastard! You're going to pay for what you done!" He shook his head. "How can you even be alive!"

He chuckled. "I have my ways Yusei.

"Tell me!" Yusei snapped. Rose was shocked. She never saw her father angry and never this angry. Somehow that strange person made him mad. Of course, after what he done she would be pissed off too.

The man sighed. "Very well, if you want to know. When Akiza defeated Misty she also destroyed her Earthbound Immortal releasing everyone it absorbed. Including me. After that I swore I would get revenge. Now please hand over the second part." He said.

Surprising Rose Yusei stood in front of her. Did he mean her? "Over my dead body." He snarled.

The man shook his head. "You know I can arrange that Yusei."

"Then give it your best shot." Rose looked at him shocked. He pushed her back as the man smirked. "You know, you were never this aggravated before."

"Shut the hell up! You interfered with our lives too many times! You are a psychotic freak!" Yusei yelled while throwing his hands through the air. But then he clenched his fists.

"What is your damn plan?"

He smirked. "Oh Yusei, I just want to bring something back, but I need your daughter."

Rose looked at him shocked and scared, but Yusei stepped in. "You are not going to get her."

He chuckled. "But I will, remember yesterday? I am sure you know that I borrowed your time machine."

Yusei glared at him. "What did you do?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe I changed the situation back then so that I still had my little protégé and you were still stuck in Satellite. The Signers hadn't stopped the Dark Signers. Maybe I used the Earthbound Immortals to get my ideal world." He explained.

Yusei's eyes went wide. "Wait, if you changed the past then…"

He nodded. "Yes Yusei. That means everything changes." He chuckled as he turned around and started to go. "The world will soon change Yusei. I'd better watch what happens."

As he left Yusei immediately ran to Akiza as did Rose, Cary and James. Yusei checked for her pulse and he panicked as it was getting slower. He turned to Cary.

"Cary, call the ambulance now."

She nodded and grabbed the phone and called for an ambulance. Rose was on the brick of crying. Yusei saw how much Akiza was bruised and he was getting more worried.

After five minutes the ambulance came and took Akiza into the car. Yusei went with her while Rose and her friends drove after them. Rose couldn't believe what was happening. How could this of happened? And who was that man?

**Rose: Who the hell is that guy! When he crosses my path again I will rip his head off and feed it to flesh eating piranhas!**

**Me: Wow… seriously anger issues. Definitely got that from Akiza. What does she have from your side Yusei?**

**Yusei: My intellect! **

**Me: Nope… still think she got that from Akiza. And anyways shouldn't you be saying to your daughter that she's overreacting?**

**Yusei: Nope.**

**Me: Why?**

**Yusei: Because she's not overreacting! Like before. You're ruining our perfect lives!**

**Me: Oh great, now you are starting with it.**

**Rose: Please R+R so I can find out who that guy is and rip his head off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello readers! It's me again with another chapter! Sorry for not updating but I was in Berlin! **

**Rose: Why couldn't you have stayed there?**

**Me: Why?**

**Rose: Because I HATE you!**

**Me: Are you still on that?**

**Rose: YES!**

**Me: Everything will turn out right. I promise.**

**Rose: You better…**

**Me: Anyways, so both Rose and Yusei found Akiza, but in bad shape. And who is that guy? Yusei seems to know and is extremely mad. What is going on?**

**Rose: I want to know that!**

**Me: Rose, don't get on stupid ideas.**

**Rose: *gasps* No, I would never even think of doing anything stupid.**

**Me: Well, I still got my eye on you.**

**Rose: Whatever**

**Me: Alright, on with the story!**

Rose was sitting out in the hospital hallway waiting for any news of her mother. It was already three hours and she was still sitting there. James and Cary came to her and sat down.

"Hey heard anything?" James asked but Rose shook her head. Cary hugged her tightly. "Don't worry Rose, everything will be alright."

Rose wiped some tears away that were about to fall. James sighed. He had no idea how he could help her. But Cary was doing a good job.

The girl looked at Cary and smiled. "Thanks Cary. I'm really glad I have friends like you."

Cary nodded. But soon they heard footsteps. They all looked up and saw Yusei with Katelyn. From the look on Yusei's face Rose knew the news wasn't good at all.

Yusei sighed. "We need to talk Rose."

Katelyn nodded. "Yes, it's about your mother."

Rose looked at them with a knowing expression. "Well?" Yusei looked away as Katelyn sighed.

"Akiza has several injuries all over her body. She also has a broken arm and a slight concussion. But…" Rose looked at her confused. She grabbed Cary's hand and squeezed it.

"She is in a coma with no signs of waking up." She said looking at the girl. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do."

Rose started to tear up and she didn't even try to stop the tears. She let them fall and hung her head in her hands. Yusei went to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Rose. I really am." Yusei whispered to her. He also was fighting with his tears but he tried to keep them in because he wanted to be strong for his daughter.

This was a hard time for Rose. First she was getting picked on at school and nobody wanted to have anything to do with her. Then Akiza went missing and now she's in a coma with no sign of waking up. Yusei couldn't leave her now. He had to be strong for her in this time.

"Shh, everything will be fine." He said while still in an embrace with his daughter. She was fragile and he would not allow it that she would be broken.

The rest of the day Rose sat at her mother's side watching her motionless body. She couldn't believe what happened. Why her and her family? What did they ever do? And why did Yusei knew that strange man?

She sighed but the door opened and a person stepped in. She didn't even look at the person, but she knew who it was. "Rose, get some rest."

She shook her head. "I want to stay with her dad." Yusei sighed as he sat down in a chair next to her. "Rose I know you want to stay here but you need rest, you can't stay here forever. Plus you have school tomorrow."

Rose sighed. "Why does this have to happen to our family?"

Yusei stroke her arm. "I don't know Rose. I don't know."

The girl lowered her head. "So when are you going to do it?" Yusei looked at her confused. "Do what?"

Rose looked at him. "You know, I overheard the doctor saying that they asked you to… pull the plug."

Yusei looked at her with shocked eyes. "Rose, don't say that! I would never pull the plug on Akiza!"

The girl looked at him. "But the doctors…"

He shook his head. "No Rose, no matter what I will NOT pull the plug. I believe in miracles Rose and you should too. A lot of things happened and I won't give up."

Rose hung her head. "Sorry dad, I just…" Yusei smiled. "Don't worry Rose, its fine. Now come on. We both need rest."

Finally giving up Rose nodded and stood up to go outside the room. Yusei was about to leave too, but stopped. He turned around and went back to Akiza. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Please get better sweetie."

With that he looked at her before leaving the room.

Rose quietly walked to the school. She didn't take her duel runner because she wanted to walk and she wanted to be alone. Ever since the incident she didn't care for anything. She even didn't care for when the students teased her.

She entered the school building and let out a deep sigh. She was going to hate this day. Every day seemed to go for ever. She just wanted to be with her mother.

Rose walked down the hall but a voice caught her attention. "Well if it isn't the witch." She turned around and saw Anna.

Ignoring her Rose turned around and walked away, but Anna wasn't going to let her go. "I heard that your mother is in the hospital." Rose tried to ignore her but when people talked about her family then she was very sensible.

"Looks like this is the end of the Black Rose Witch." Rose stopped. What did she just call her mother? She turned around. "What did you say?"

Anna smirked. "Oh looks like mommy and daddy didn't tell their little kid." Rose growled at her.

"Anna you are not making me happy." She snarled but Anna smiled. "Well that's the plan witch."

Anna was about to lash out at her but two people grabbed her. "Calm down Rose." She identified that voice as James'.

Anna laughed. "It looks like you need your pathetic friends to fight your battles."

Rose growled and got herself loose from James and Cary. She stormed out of the school passing Anna. The girl just smirked. "Looks like I pushed a button."

Cary glared at her before running out of the school with James right behind her. As they got out they saw Rose running down the road. Cary and James decided to follow her to wherever she ran.

After fifteen minutes they found her sitting on the stairs of the New Domino Lab. Cary sighed and sat down next to her. "Rose, don't listen to her. She's just a…"

"Bitch?" Rose asked covering her face.

"Well I was going to say an annoying brat but that'll work too." Cary stated.

Rose sighed and James came to her. "Just calm down Rose. Why did you storm off anyway?"

Rose rubbed her face with her hands. "Anna knew my mother was in the hospital and she said something with this would be the end of the Black Rose Witch. I don't even know what she means with that!" She shouted while standing up and heading into the building.

"Uh Rose, you sure you can just barge in?" Cary asked and Rose waved her hand. "I don't care at the moment."

James sighed. "Maybe you can ask your father about that."

The girl shook her head. "I don't want to. My dad's already a wreck. He also didn't go to work. I think he's at the hospital."

Cary nodded while they walked down the halls. Rose stopped at a door and decided to go in. "Rose? What are you doing?" James asked in a little warning voice.

"I'm just going to take a quick glance inside. Don't worry. And I want to get my mind off of things at the moment."

Cary and James sighed as they followed Rose inside the room. They looked around and saw a strange machine standing in the middle. Rose curiously walked over to it and examined it.

"Rose, be careful." Cary said a little worried.

Rose ignored her and looked at the machine. She wasn't a tech genius like her father but she knew some stuff. She looked at the back and saw some wiring. At the bottom of the machine she saw a wire sticking out.

She smiled. She grabbed the wire and plugged it back in but as she did the machine turned on. Rose jumped back as did Cary and James.

"What did you do Rose?" James asked.

"I just plugged a wire back in!" she said defending herself. The machine created a light and it grew bigger until it engulfed all three students. A little while later it subsided leaving nothing behind. The three students were gone.

A shadow figure was in the room smiling. The figure then quickly left the room without letting someone notice him.

**Me: This chapter is a little short, but the fun has just begun!**

**Rose: What happened?**

**Yusei: Don't know. It seems that something bad has happened.**

**Akiza: You think?**

**Me: *growls* Akiza, coma, now!**

**Akiza: Don't tell me what to do!**

**Me: I'm the author! I can do whatever I want with you! Now get back into that coma before I bring you there myself!**

**Akiza: *growl* Fine… *walks away***

**Me: *sigh* Alright, ahem… so what will Yusei think when he finds out?**

**Yusei: I'll be angry.**

**Me: Probably, alright please R+R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Sooooo sorry again for not updating. But I was really busy.**

**Rose: I kind of like the break**

**Me: Oh who cares what you think.**

**Rose: Kiss my…**

**Yusei: ROSE!**

**Rose: What?**

**Me: Ok I won't bother you with this longer so enjoy the story!**

Rose groaned as she slowly and lazily woke up. She felt cold air in her face, but weren't they in the lab? As she opened her eyes she saw clear blue sky. She sat up and rubbed her head. She looked around and saw she was in a park. Rose saw James and Cary and slightly smiled.

She stood up and stretched her arms. Soon the two also woke up. James saw that Cary was on top of him and slightly growled. "Cary, get off me now."

Cary got off of James and looked around. Like Rose, they figured out they were in a park. She walked to Rose. "Hey, why are we in the park?"

She shrugged. "I don't know but this place looks different."

James now stood up too and walked to them. "What do you mean different?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't know but I sense something is different."

"Your powers?" Cary asked and she nodded. She sighed. "Maybe we should look around." Everyone agreed and started walking down the streets.

For James and Cary the place didn't looked from the outside different but Rose felt something was wrong. Completely wrong and it was confirmed as they found a huge building that shouldn't even be there.

"I didn't know there was a building here." James said and Cary nodded.

Rose finally wanting to know what was going on walked to a magazine booth and took a newspaper. She looked for the date and when she found it she frowned.

"Everything alright Rose?" Cary asked walking to her. Rose shook her head. "No, that machine wasn't an ordinary machine."

"What why?" James asked a little confused. Rose sighed while showing them the newspaper. "We travelled back into the past. To be exact 17 years into the past."

Cary and James looked at her shocked. "Wait so you are saying…" James started and Rose nodded. "We're back when our parents were our age."

The two blinked, trying to remember what their parents told them about their past. "But that means Yusei is in the Satellite with Crow, Jack is the king at the moment and who knows where Akiza is." Cary said thinking about what was going on.

Rose tried to think on what was going on but if they were in the past then…

"Wait! If we're in the past then we can stop that guy!" Rose said small hope rising in her body.

James looked at her. "Yes, but we don't know if he is in this time too and we don't even know how he looks like."

Rose sighed giving up. James was right. No matter if he was here they had no idea where he was since they have no idea how he looks like. Even if they were in the past they can't change anything.

Cary punched James in the side. He looked at her but Cary gave him a glare. She turned to her friend and hugged her. "Hey Rose, don't listen to the Jackass over there. We'll find this freaking guy and maybe even get your mother out of that coma."

Rose smiled at Cary thanking her for that small speech. "But where are we going to look for them?"

James looked at a poster that was hanging and smirked. "That's easy, we'll meet them all at once."

The two girls looked at him confused. "What do you mean James?" They walked to him and read the poster that was there and Rose smiled.

"The Fortune Cup."

Present 

Yusei sat in the hospital hoping Akiza would finally wake up. The doctors told him that there was no way she would ever wake up but that's what they told them 17 years ago too when she was in that emotional coma. But Yusei helped her and she woke up. So why won't it work this time?

He sighed as he looked at her motionless form. She was pale and looked so fragile. He couldn't believe that Sayer was back. Plus he went back in time and messed with the time line. It would just take time until the effects would come. And they couldn't go back in time to stop him since the time machine wasn't working.

Suddenly his phone rang. He sighed and answered. "Yusei Fudo talking."

"_Yusei!" _The said person pulled the phone away from the yelling person.

"Crow what the heck?" Yusei asked.

"_Yusei! Something wrong is happening!"_

"Instead of me going death?" Yusei asked.

"_Oh sorry about that, but it's not that! Luna called me and said that Misty and Kalin vanished!" _

"What?" Yusei got worried.

"_Yea! I don't know what happened but they just vanished like poof! Plus Luna said something dark was coming."_

Yusei went quiet. It was happening. "Crow, I need to tell you something."

"_What is it?" _

"Sayer is back." He said in a monotone voice.

"_What!" _

"And he used the time machine I was working on and went back in time to mess with the timeline. I think Misty and Kalin went missing due to the effects."

"_WHAT! This is terrible! Oh and are the kids with you Yusei? I couldn't find them at school." _

That made Yusei worried. What if the effects already arrived at them and they don't exist anymore.

"_Yusei?" _

He heard a beep. "One second Crow. Someone else is on the other line."

"_Alright." _Crow sighed.

He changed and answered. "Hello? Yusei Fudo speaking."

"_Ah Yusei!"_

"Jeez why is everybody yelling at me? What is wrong Daniel?" Yusei asked ignoring the throbbing pain in his ear.

"_Yusei, this is an emergency! The time machine has been used and it seems that your daughter and her friends got trapped in it." _

"Wait, are you saying that my daughter travelled back in time?" Yusei asked hoping he was wrong.

"_Yes and back to the same past where the intruder went." Daniel told him._

Yusei rubbed his temple. "This is not good." He stated.

"Thank you for calling." He said and hung up.

"Hey Crow I'm back and I got some news about the kids." He said not really wanting to tell him the news.

"_What is it?" _Crow asked really wanting to know.

"Well it seems that our kids went back in time." He said and closed his eyes waiting for Crow's outburst.

"_What! You're saying that Cary is in the past!" _

Yusei sighed and confirmed it. Crow kept yelling through the phone for about ten minutes and Yusei ignored him. He was worried about Rose. She was out there in the past when Sayer was still roaming out there.

Yusei looked at Akiza and then something came up in his mind. Rose didn't know about Akiza being the Black Rose Witch or even her past. They always kept it a secret from her because most likely Akiza didn't want her daughter to be scared of her mother. He just hoped everything would be fine with Rose.

"_Is there anything we can do Yusei?" _Crow finally said after he calmed down.

Yusei was snapped out of his thoughts as Crow spoke. Truly he had no idea. "I guess we just try and stop Sayer in this time. But truthfully we can't do anything else since he messed with the timeline and we need to go back in time to correct it."

"_But the kids are there!" _

He sighed again. "Yes but I'm not sure they know what to do or what's at stake. Crow, Rose doesn't even know about Akiza's past or Sayer!"

He could hear Crow sigh. _"Maybe we should go back in time too." _

Yusei thought for a moment. Truth to be told that wasn't such a bad idea. "Alright, but you're telling Jack about James."

"_What! No way!" _

Yusei smirked. "Do that or we aren't going back in time."

"_Fine. I'll tell him. See ya later. If I'm still alive." _

"See you later Crow." He hung up and clung at his phone. "Please be alright Rose." He said and then looked at Akiza.

"And maybe even try and stop Sayer, you may be our only hope." He grabbed Akiza's hand and looked at her.

"Can you hear me Akiza? Please, if you do then show me in some way." He said hoping something would happen. Five minutes passed and nothing happened. Yusei hung his head and let a tear fall to the ground_. _First he lost Akiza and probably now was going to lose his daughter.

Why was this happening to him and his family?

**Me: I know this isn't much, more like a little filler or something like that.**

**Rose: I HATE YOU!**

**Me: Tell me something I don't know.**

**Rose: Dad! **

**Yusei: …**

**Rose: DAD!**

**Yusei: Huh?**

**Rose: Do something!**

**Yusei: Uh, please stop.**

**Me: Nope.**

**Yusei: Okay.**

**Rose: …**

**Me: *grins* aww little Rosy doesn't have any backup.**

**Rose: I'll be back! *walks away***

**Me: Heh, well please R+R and I will try and get the next chapter up quicker.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Alright, next chapter. Man I hate when things get in the way from me updating.**

**Yusei: Like what?**

**Me: I won't even start.**

**Yusei: Hey have you seen Rose anywhere?**

**Me: Uh no.**

**Yusei: Hm…**

**Me: Well on with the strory!**

Past

"So how are we going to do this?" Cary asked. They were walking to the arena but on the way they noticed they had no idea how to get in.

"That won't be a problem." Rose just told them. Cary looked at James a little worried but who knows what she got planned. But Cary saw a strange truck drive in and a strange man came out of it. She smirked. _Man he needs a haircut. _She looked to the two others that were already heading to the destination.

They walked to the side and Rose kicked at a wall and it opened. James and Cary looked at her with wide eyes. She just smiled. "My father told me there was a secret entrance."

James smirked and they walked inside closing the door behind them. The three kids walked through the halls and finally found themselves at the stands.

"Come on let's take a seat somewhere." Rose suggested and they nodded. Aimlessly they walked to three seats and sat down. They were going to wait for the Fortune Cup to start.

"So who's dueling first?" Cary asked trying to start a conversation.

James looked at the screen that was over the duel arena. "Luna is dueling."

Cary started to laugh. "Oh boy I'm going to love seeing Leo in girl clothes!"

Rose slightly smiled but her thoughts soon went to her mother. She really hoped nothing bad is going back in their time. Maybe her mother already woke up and everything was going to be fine.

But then they would still be stuck here.

Present

Yusei ran to the New Domino Lab with Crow and Jack behind him. They wanted to get to that machine.

They entered and Yusei saw workers on the machine. They saw him and were kind of surprised. "Mr. Fudo, what are you doing here?"

"What's going on?" He asked ignoring the workers question.

Daniel sighed as he stepped up. "Well it seems that the machine shorted out. We can't repair it."

"What!" All three of them yelled.

Daniel apologized. "We are truly sorry but it seemed your daughter repaired it but then somebody turned it on making the three go back in time."

"Wait so they didn't turn on the machine?" Yusei asked and Daniel shook his head. "No it seemed that somebody else was in here and either purposely or accidentally sent the kids back in time."

Yusei sat down in a chair and rubbed his temples. "Do you want us to figure out who this person was?" Daniel asked him but he just shook his head.

"No, that won't be necessary. I already know who it was."

Jack and Crow looked at him. "Yusei everything is going to be alright. The kids are smart. They'll figure it out."

Yusei nodded and stood up. "But I still want to pay someone a visit." He said while walking outside.

Crow and Jack gave each other a worried glance before running after the head signer.

Past

"Hah! Leo looks ridiculous like a girl!" James started to laugh as the duel between Leo or dressed up like Luna ended.

"Well you have to say, girl clothes fits him." Cary said smiling.

"Yea, but he could have left the makeup off." Rose stated. The duel had ended and the next duel was starting.

"Hey, your mother is going to duel next." Cary said looking at the schedule.

James smirked. "Finally we can see her duel! She rarely duels anymore."

Rose nodded. "Yea, let's see how it goes."

Down at the arena a knight came up on the field. "It's Lord Randsborg! The knight in shining armor! The…"

"Jeez, I thought Halloween was over." James stated ignoring the MC.

The knight raised his sword and started to speak. "I will not fail this duel! I will win and go all the way to the Final!"

"Yea dream on." Rose said relaxing in the seat.

"Is he going to a costume party later or why is he wearing that armor?" Cary asked the others. James smirked. "Maybe he wants to play the hero."

"Oh shut up James." Rose growled.

"Don't go all berserk on us Rose." James stated. "I will if you don't shut your mouth." He went quiet.

"And now Randsborg enemy is Akiza Izinski! She… wait… What do you mean we have no information! You're fired! Ahem… it's Akiza Izinski!" The MC said trying to hide his confused voice as to why no information was given.

"If he thinks he can save the Damsel in distress then he can go home." Rose said looking at the duel arena.

The duel had started and that idiot knight had started to bring down Akiza's life points but it was strange that she didn't even flinch.

"Man she's a tough one!" James said.

"You're talking about my mom James. I'd better watch what you say."

"Yea yea." James said watching the duel but Rose threw some popcorn at his head. "Hey!"

"Shut up James." Cary said.

The duel had ended and all three kids were quiet. Not making a sound. They were all shocked. James looked at Rose and she glared at him. "Do not start."

"But how in the world did she destroy that guy? His armor couldn't even stand the attacks."

"Well at least my mom isn't a freaking zombie!" Rose yelled. James glared at her. "Do not talk about her. Your mother almost killed that guy!"

"Well your father is a coffeeholic!" Rose yelled.

Cary looked at both of them as they kept fighting. "Come on guys, sure James' father is a coffeeholic and Rose's mother is a psych… I'll be quiet." She said as Rose gave her a death glare.

"Yea, at least my father doesn't look like a broom." James stated crossing his arms.

Cary got ticked off. "Well my mother didn't try to destroy the world!"

"Your father is a crook!" James yelled.

"Oh that's right!" Rose started. "And you're father didn't steal my father's Stardust Dragon!"

James glared at her. "At least my mother didn't try to kill her husband!"

"SHUT UP JAMES! I CAN GO PSYCHO TOO AND KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Rose yelled losing her temper.

Both James and Cary blinked, but James wasn't going to give up. "OH YEA? WELL YOU'RE FATHER LOOKS LIKE A FREAKING CRAB. YOUR MOTHER IS A DAMN PSYCHO AND TRIED TO KILL EVERYONE!"

Rose couldn't keep her anger any longer in. She slightly growled and Cary noticed this. Immediately she went for cover waiting for the worse, but surprisingly she just slapped James right across the face.

James looked at her shocked. "What the hell?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT!" She yelled before storming off.

Both James and Cary watched her leave. "Did I go overboard?" James asked Cary and she just sighed.

"Uh yea you did." Cary said.

"Is everything alright down there?" They both looked up and saw a familiar black haired duelist whit gold streaks in them and blue eyes.

"Crap." They both said.

Present

"Yusei slow down!" Jack yelled as the two tried to catch up to him.

They drove to where the old Arcadia Movement was and now was just a piece of rubble. Well not completely. You still could go inside and that's what the three done.

Yusei walked in and down the hall. He knew he was here and he was going to pay dearly. He followed his instincts and walked down the hall until he arrived at a door.

He opened it and there was a person sitting on a chair smiling. "Ah Yusei, what a surprise."

"Cut the crap Sayer. I know you were the one that sent Rose back into the past." Yusei snarled. That's when Jack and Crow caught up.

"You catch up pretty fast Fudo." Sayer said smirking.

Yusei glared at him. He wanted to kill him right here and now. "Why Sayer, why did you do that?"

"Ah so I see you haven't figured that part out yet." Sayer said as he leaned back on his chair.

"Tell us you psycho!" Jack yelled at him.

Sayer chuckled. "Still having anger problems now are we Jack?"

"Stop it and tell us Sayer." Yusei demanded and he sighed. "You three are absolutely no fun at all. But alright, if you really want to know." He looked at Yusei smiling.

"I'll just tell you one thing. I want my protégé back."

Yusei growled. "I can't believe you are still obsessive about her. How do you even think on getting her back?"

Sayer smiled. "Oh don't you remember our visit the other day?"

Yusei's eyes went wide as he remembered what happened. But then he glared at him. "What did you do?"

Sayer chuckled. "Soon Yusei, everything will change. For now she seems to be in a coma like state, but in just a few minutes this will be over."

He then held out his hand and suddenly a card appeared. He smiled as he looked at it. "Ah finally, remember this card Yusei? Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua. He was the master from Misty who seeked revenge on Akiza for what I done and even almost succeeded."

He looked at Yusei with a sick smile. "You know Yusei, if it wasn't for me she'd be dead right now."

Yusei growled at him. "Shut the hell up Sayer! You didn't do anything good for her! You just made her life miserable! You brainwashed her saying you would think for her. You were controlling her!"

Sayer shook his head. "But I did do so much good for her. Remember Yusei, I gave her a place to live. I took her in when no one wanted. I told her to be proud of herself and see her powers as a gift. I helped her control her powers."

Yusei couldn't keep his anger in. "You may have helped her control some of her powers but I changed her life. I got rid of her Black Rose side. Now people don't call her names and see that she is a good person!"

Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "Yusei calm down."

Yusei just smacked the hand away and glared at Sayer. "Why did you send Rose back into the past?"

Sayer chuckled. "Oh Yusei, because she's the only obstacle in my way. Or at least was."

Yusei looked at him wanting to hear more and Sayer smirked. "Oh Yusei, Rose is a psychic too and she could have stopped my plans."

"How?" Crow asked. He was curious as to what he was saying. "Rose could have woken Akiza up before the effects could fully awaken. But since she's not here, well let's say that you have lost Fudo."

Yusei growled. Suddenly they all heard an explosion from the distance and Sayer smirked. "The fun begins."

**Me: Well the Fortune Cup will be a quick go through, since I don't want to hang there a while. After the tournament, things start to get real good.**

**Yusei: So the tournament will only be a few chapters?**

**Me: Yep two more or so. But I'm not sure this will be good. Like I said, I will just go through it quick.**

**Yusei: Well what will happen after that?**

**Me: It's a surprise. (arrow hits the wall a few inches away from head) **

**Me: *flinch* That was close.**

**Rose: Damn it! So close!**

**Yusei: Well please R+R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Alright, here's another chapter!**

**Rose: Yay...**

**Yusei: Super...**

**Me: Come on guys. Be happy!**

**Yusei: Why? **

**Me: Cause I hate when you two are always in the dump**

**Rose slowly walks away**

**Yusei: So change the story and maybe we'll be happy.**

**Me: Nope, the story stays like it is!**

**Yusei: I hate you...**

**Me: Who doesn't? Enjoy the story! Hey wait, where's Rose?**

Past

Rose walked down the hall trying to calm herself down. She was almost at the brick of letting her powers out. She leaned herself against the wall and took a deep breath. After a minute she pushed herself off but ran into a guy.

"Watch where you going!" Rose yelled.

She looked up and saw a man with brown hair and olive green eyes. He glared at her. He then just stood up and walked away. Rose got up and dusted herself off.

"What the hell? They're all just idiots." She shook her head and walked away. But it wasn't her day. She bumped into another person that she knew too well.

"Watch it you kid." Rose froze at that voice. She looked up and was looking at her mother.

Rose was frozen to the spot. Akiza got up and dusted herself off. "What are you doing back here anyway?"

She couldn't speak, she just sat on the ground and looked at her. Akiza looked at her confused but just shook her head. "I need to go." With that she left leaving Rose still frozen on the ground.

Inside her head a lot of question went through. But most importantly, why was she so cold hearted?

James and Cary looked up at the boy who was obviously Yusei. They had no idea how to get out of this situation.

"Hey, you look like Jack." He said looking at James. He just turned around and tried to hide himself.

Cary then got an idea. "Uh, yea. He is just a huge fan of Jack that he also got everything he has. He even tries to look exactly like him."

"Cary…" James slightly growled only for her to hear.

Yusei looked at them confused. "Well he sure is a super fan of him. But I want to know if everything is alright. I saw you yelling with that other girl."

Cary nodded. "Yep everything is fine! Super dandy! No worries."

Yusei frowned. "Alright, well I'm glad everything is fine. I have to go so see you later maybe." Yusei turned around and left.

James and Cary sighed. "Did we kind of mess the time line with the encounter?" Cary asked wondered.

James shrugged. "I don't know, but at least Rose didn't encounter someone."

Cary sighed. "Next time just don't try and get attention."

James rolled his eyes. "Well sorry that I look exactly like my father."

Cary giggled. "You do have your father's attitude."

"Shut up Cary."

The day passed and James and Cary got worried that Rose didn't come back yet. They hoped nothing had happened to her or they hoped she wasn't mad at them. Either way they were worried.

Somehow the two got closer to the 5ds gang that was sitting up at the stands too. In one way it was good, but on the other hand also bad. Really bad. And that bad part was that James looked exactly like Jack!

But at the start of Yusei's duel against Greiger Rose came back and sat down next to the other two. James looked at her and then back at Cary. She looked at him with a go-apologize look. James sighed and turned back around.

"Rose, about what happened… I'm really sorry."

Rose just sat there not listening to James. He got a little worried. "Rose? Is everything alright?"

Rose looked at the arena. "I…"

"You what Rose?" Cary asked joining in.

Rose hung her head. "I met my mother."

They all went silent. Cary sighed. "We met Yusei."

Rose looked at her with an are-you-serious-look. "But how did you meet your mom?"

Rose sighed. "Well at first I bumped into this strange guy. He looked at me for a while before standing up and leaving. I got up too and then I bumped into my mom. But… she was so… different."

"What do you mean different?" James asked.

"She was so cold hearted and her eyes were filled with what I thought sorrow or something." Rose said trying to explain.

Cary slumped back and sighed. "I just really hope this doesn't mess with the timeline."

"But I thought only duelists and friends of duelists were allowed down there. And how you explained that guy he doesn't look like he's participating in this tournament." James said.

While they were talking the duel had already ended and Yusei went up the stands to meet his friends. But he saw the two kids he met earlier talking to that one girl.

Cary sighed. "Let's just hope nothing bad happens."

"Hey, you alright?" They all turned their heads up and saw Yusei. Rose froze again, she couldn't say anything! Damn how she hated this!

"Uh yea," Cary said.

Yusei looked at Rose and smiled. "Maybe you should come with us. If you want you can also sleep over if you guys don't have a place to stay."

Rose just sat there paralyzed. She couldn't talk to her father or her mother! Damn she hated this! But luckily James and Cary nodded. "Sure, thanks."

Yusei smiled. "Alright, we'll leave after the final duel. I have my suspicions that Akiza will win whoever she is going to duel."

Rose kept quiet at the mention of her mother. Yusei saw this and smiled. "Guess you're a shy one."

Without thinking Rose nodded. That would be good enough excuse for not talking to him.

"Alright, see you later then."

Rose let out a deep sigh of relief. James looked at her. "You know you _have _to talk to him sometime."

Rose sighed. "I know just not right now."

They nodded and the next duel began. Akiza was dueling the profiler and he was pushing her to her limit.

Rose just watched how that Profiler pushed Akiza to her limits. She couldn't understand what he was saying, but something made her snap. The hairclip fell to the ground and Rose could feel something around Akiza. And then it happened. Her Black Rose Dragon destroyed that guy and a part of the stadium. James and Cary were shocked, but Rose was shocked the most.

Not wanting to see more, Rose stood up and left the stands. "Rose!" Cary called out for her friend, but James stopped her.

Cary wanted to go after her, but James stopped her. She gave him a confused look but he just sighed. "Give her some time alone. This is hard for her."

Giving up she sighed and sat back down. "I'm just worried about her." James comforted her.

Rose walked through the hall. She couldn't believe what happened. Why would she do this? Did she have the same reason she had? Because everyone teased her and called her names?

Rose slumped down to the ground covering her face with her hands. She just didn't understand it? Why was she so cruel?

"You alright?" She looked up and saw the man that she ran into earlier. This time she had a better look of him. He had a strange brown hair due while his olive green eyes were looking at her worried.

"Uh yea." Rose said not really wanting to talk to him. But then this man walked to her and knelt down. She looked at him confused.

"You are not alright." He said looking into her eyes. "You look familiar, have we met?"

Rose gave him a look. "You mean when you ran into me earlier?" The man shook his head. "No before that. You look so familiar."

Rose just shrugged. "Rose!" The girl turned around and saw Yusei running to her. But what confused her was that he threw the man away from her.

"Stay away from her." The man stood up and dusted himself off and looked at him. "Now Yusei, I was just helping her."

Yusei didn't say a word. He just helped Rose up. Soon a boy in a white and grey uniform came up to the man. "Sir, she has arrived."

The man nodded. "Alright, I'll see her right now." He left with the boy. Rose was confused.

"You okay Rose?" Yusei asked her and Rose looked at him while nodding. Yusei smiled a little. "Still not talking to me are you?"

Rose felt a little guilty, but then Yusei smiled. "Ah it will come in time. I probably still am a stranger to you."

_If only you knew. _She thought. Yusei stood up and smiled. "Well I better get ready for my duel with Akiza."

That made her eyes go wide. "You can't!" Yusei looked at her surprised. "Well I guess you can talk."

Rose was also amazed she talked to him. Normally she just stood there frozen, but then it came to her what she said. No he had to duel her, he had to show her everything. She remembered that her father told her that they met at the Fortune Cup and also fell slightly in love.

Rose looked up at him. "You have to save her."

Yusei was a little confused, but then understood what she meant and smiled. "Don't worry. I will."

With that Yusei got up and headed out to get himself ready for the duel.

**Me: Alright! Another chapter done!**

**Yusei: Yay, so happy.**

**Me: Sometimes you are just annoying.**

**Yusei: Well sorry! I can't help it that you are giving my family hell!**

**Me: If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a family! Nor a wife that you love so much! Since you are just too afraid to tell her about your damn feelings!**

**Yusei:...**

**Me: That's what I thought. *ducks missing an axe by an inch* *growling* ROSE!**

**Rose: Yes?**

**Me: Stop trying to kill me!**

**Rose: Why would you think I was the one?**

**Me: Because of the second axe behind your back.**

**Rose: *tries to hide the axe more* What axe? **

**Me: The one behind your back.**

**Rose: Nope don't have an axe.**

**Me: *sigh* Fine, please R+R. *ducks again missing another axe* ROSE!**

**Rose: *smiles* **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hello readers, here's another chapter! **

**Rose: So, you're still alive…**

**Me: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Rose: Nothing, absolute nothing.**

**Me: Maybe your parents should keep you on a leach.**

**Rose: Maybe this wouldn't happen if you would cooperate.**

**Me: With what!**

**Yusei: Guys, stop it. **

**Rose: …**

**Me: …**

**Yusei: *sigh* Please enjoy the chapter and hopefully no casualties will occur. **

Present

Yusei, Jack and Crow ran out of the building to see smoke coming from the distance. Yusei got worried as he noticed that it was coming from the New Domino Hospital. He turned to the other two and they nodded already knowing what he meant.

They hopped onto their duel runners and drove to the hospital with enormous speed. Yusei was the fastest wanting to know what was going on. They passed all the cars that were too slow and they arrived in five minutes.

Yusei stopped at the front of the hospital seeing that people were running out of the building. He got off but soon was bumped into Katelyn.

"Katelyn! What's going on?" Yusei asked. Katelyn was breathing hard. She had a wound on her head that was probably from an explosion. She looked at him and shook her head. "Yusei, its Akiza."

He needn't to hear more. He wanted to go inside but another explosion blew him back. Jack and Crow went to him and helped him to get up. Yusei looked up and saw smoke, but when it cleared his eyes went wide.

There stood Akiza with an emotionless face and her Black Rose Dragon out. Yusei couldn't believe this. That bastard got to her again!

"Akiza snap out of this!" He yelled but it didn't do a thing. She just looked at him with not a single emotion.

"Destroy everything!" Akiza commanded and Yusei got out of the way with Katelyn as Black Rose Dragon fired at them. It was close but they still got away in time.

"Please Akiza, listen to me! This isn't you!" Yusei tried to convince her again but it was useless.

"Well I think this is exactly like her." They all turned around and saw Sayer standing there. Yusei snarled at him as he walked to Akiza.

"Stay away from her!" He snapped but he just laughed while putting his hands on Akiza's shoulders.

"Isn't it beautiful when a plan works just fine?" Sayer said smiling. Yusei was about to tear his head off but Katelyn stopped him.

"Don't Yusei." She whispered to him. Yusei knew she was right. If he would charge in now then Akiza would blow him away.

"This will be fun." Sayer said and turned to Akiza. "Destroy them."

Without hesitation Akiza ordered her dragon to kill all four of them. Immediately they all jumped to the side to not get hit.

Sayer laughed. "Don't you get it Yusei? You lost!"

Yusei growled as he stood up. "You're wrong Sayer! Rose is in the past and she will fix everything!"

At the mention of their daughter Akiza looked at him with wide eyes. "Rose?" Everyone turned to her knowing that the name of her daughter caused this.

Sayer slightly growled and grabbed Akiza in her confused state. He glared at Yusei. "We will meet again Yusei and don't worry about your daughter. I have already sent someone to deal with her and her friends."

With that he played a card and both of them disappeared. "Akiza!" Yusei yelled but they were already gone. He clenched his fists. Why couldn't he do anything right?

He turned around and walked down the street. "Yusei!" Jack and Crow yelled. Katelyn was also worried about him. He knew that Akiza meant everything to him as did Rose. And to see that his family was being torn apart like this was just terrible.

They ran after Yusei hoping they would find a way to make things right.

Past

Rose walked back to the stands where her friends were sitting. After the talk with Yusei he knew things were going to be alright. James and Cary saw her and smiled. "Hey Rose, feeling better?"

Rose nodded at them. "Yea, I talked to Yusei."

Cary looked at her surprised. "Really? Is everything alright?" She nodded. "Yea, now come on. The duel between my parents is beginning."

James smirked. Rose was back to herself. Yusei knew how to cheer people up. They waited until the MC announced the duelists.

As Akiza entered the arena the people started to call her names and other things. Rose felt sorry for her cause she knew how it felt like to be teased and called by names. Then Yusei came up and they all suddenly cheered for him.

"If the people are scared of her why are they still here?" They could hear Leo say.

Then the other guy with blue spiky hair answered. "It's easy Leo, if there's a person they hate they love to watch that person get destroyed."

Rose sighed as she heard that. He was right after all. People just want to see the person that they hate to get destroyed.

"That's cruel." Leo commented and Rose could see the old guy nodding.

"Yea, just give her a break. She's just a poor lone girl."

The other guy sighed. "It's a cruel world out there."

Cary looked at the small girl and noticed something was wrong. "Everything alright Luna?" She asked and the girl looked at her surprised.

"How did you know my name?" She asked and Cary smiled. "Yusei told me. But you look troubled."

Those words made Leo look at his sister. "Yea Luna, is everything alright?"

Luna looked at Akiza and Rose saw this. "I can feel her deck. I can feel her monsters are in pain."

Rose looked at Akiza. They were all right, she was in pain as were her monsters. Rose just hoped that Yusei would show her the truth.

The duel had begun and Akiza wasn't going easy on Yusei at all. She was giving him punch by punch. She knew Yusei was trying to reason with her but unfortunately it wasn't working. Why wouldn't she listen to Yusei? He was only telling her the truth. But when Rose Tentacles attacked Yusei she watched in horror as what Yusei said was true.

Akiza was enjoying the pain she was inflicting on to him. They all winced as her monster smashed him to the ground.

"Please Yusei, don't give up on her." Rose whispered and Cary saw this. She hugged Rose saying that everything would be fine. That Yusei was going to save her.

When she summoned her dragon Akiza was about to put her mask on, but Yusei said she didn't need it. Rose even smiled when Yusei said she was beautiful and not a monster.

But the duel ended as Yusei as the victor and Akiza on the ground. Yusei was about to go to her but a man stepped out and put a coat over her. Rose's eyes went wide as she noticed the man that she ran into too. He led her out of the arena and that was it.

Cary and James looked at Rose wondering if she knew who that guy was. "I don't know who that guy is, I just ran into him and when I ran out he asked me if I was alright. Even if we met before."

James got worried as did Cary. "Do you think he knows?" Cary asked and Rose shrugged.

"I don't know." She then stood up. James looked at her confused. "Where are you going?"

That got the attention of the others. "I just need to go see something."

James frowned. "Don't do anything stupid Rose. You know we can do this together."

Rose nodded. "I know, I just need to talk to somebody."

Cary sighed and nodded. "Just be careful Rose."

She smiled at her. "When am I not careful?" Rose turned around and walked out. The others looked at the two kids.

"Everything alright?" The old guy asked. Cary shook her head. "Everything is fine."

"Why does your friend look like Jack Atlas?" Leo asked and James tried to hide again.

Cary shrugged. "I don't know. Coincidence?" She smiled hoping they would believe her and lucky they did.

"Hey look! The duel between Yusei and Jack is about to begin." Leo pointed out and they all sat there watching the duel begin.

Rose walked down the hallway and out of the arena. She quickly hid behind a wall as she heard a voice.

"You don't need to worry Akiza. You have done a good job." Rose slowly and carefully looked around the corner and saw Akiza with that man.

"I know Sayer, it's just…"

"Just what Akiza? Is something wrong?" Sayer asked her.

Akiza looked to the ground. "I know you said that Goodwin and probably Yusei were working for the Yliaster but it doesn't seem like Yusei would do that."

Rose listened carefully to what they were talking about. Why in the world would he say that Yusei was working for Yliaster? That's just a load of bull.

Sayer put his hand on her shoulder. "Akiza listen, Yusei is just lying to you. He doesn't want to save you. The Yliaster just want to make you their friend so they wouldn't have to deal with you."

Rose had to try and not to tear that idiots head off. How dare he say that Yusei was just using her! When he gets his hands on him then…

"You're right Sayer."

Wait did she just agreed with him? Rose was confused.

Akiza sighed. "I'm just confused."

Sayer smiled while stroking her cheek. "Don't worry Akiza; you don't have to think at all. I'll do it for you."

Akiza smiled at him. "Thank you Sayer, you're the only one I can trust in this world."

Sayer nodded. "Alright Akiza, now get some rest. We still have a lot of work to do at the Arcadia Movement."

With that Akiza went into one of the trucks while Sayer walked somewhere else. Rose couldn't believe what she just heard. That idiot Sayer was accusing her father for working with Yliaster! He was officially dead now.

"_And here you have it! Yusei Fudo is the new king!" _

Rose looked behind her and noticed that she missed the whole duel. "Oh well. Better get to the others before they think I ran away." She ran back to the stands hoping her friends didn't left already.

**Yusei: Rose knows how to spy?**

**Me: Of course she does! She learned from the best.**

**Yusei: Me?**

**Me: No me!**

**Yusei: *laughing* Yea right, and I'm the president of the United States. Good one.**

**Me: Yusei…**

**Yusei: Yes?**

**Me: Rose isn't the only one who knows how to use an axe and I got a chainsaw.**

**Yusei: Uh… please R+R! **

**Me: Don't change the subject Yusei!**

**Yusei: Please! So I won't get killed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Alright, another chapter! And thank you for all of your reviews. They encourage me to continue this.**

**Yusei: So that is a bad thing.**

**Me: No it's not.**

**Rose: You wanted to talk with me?**

**Me: Yes, sign this.**

**Rose: What the heck is that?**

**Me: This says that you are not going to try and kill me anymore.**

**Rose: What's in it for me?**

**Me: You can do anything you want.**

**Rose: Really?**

**Me: Except murder, or attempt murder.**

**Rose: Fine… *signs paper***

**Yusei: Great…**

Present

Yusei was pacing back and forth in his house. He couldn't believe what had happened. Crow and Jack were also there. Jack got the news that Carly disappeared and he imagined the worst. Yusei was thinking on how to get Akiza back. Also he was thinking on who Sayer sent after Rose. He just hoped everything was fine with her.

"Calm down Yusei. We'll find a way to get her back." Crow told him.

Yusei sighed as he sat down on the couch. "I don't know what to do anymore. It seems that whatever I do is just a failure."

Jack growled while going to him. "Yusei stop saying stuff like that. No one knew he was still alive. And don't worry; Rose will figure everything out."

Yusei nodded. "I just hope she won't get into trouble."

Crow smiled. "Hey if Sayer is back and wants to bring back the Earthbound Immortals doesn't that mean the Dark Signers returning? Plus if Sayer wants to make his own ideal world his only chance is Akiza."

Jack and Yusei looked at him. "So?" Crow got up and went to Yusei putting his hands on his shoulder. "So Yusei here just needs to duel her again." they looked at him with an-are-you-serious look.

"What? It worked last time."

Jack snarled. "Yea but last time Sayer didn't do something to her."

Yusei sighed as he got up. The two were going to fight now and he didn't want to be there. He walked up to his room and closed the door behind him. He sat on the king size bed and took a picture that was on the night stand.

It was a picture of him and Akiza with Rose in the middle hugging her mother. He slightly smiled. They were so happy, even Akiza who was scared at first. He put the picture back as a tear fell down his face.

"Don't worry guys. Everything will get fixed and we'll be back together."

Past

Rose walked back to the stands to see everyone waiting for her. "Is everything alright?" She asked them and Cary nodded.

"Yea, we were just waiting for you. Leo and Luna offered us to stay with them."

Rose smiled and turned to the twins. "Thank you for the offer."

Luna smiled. "No problem and anyways Yusei already invited you."

Rose smiled. She was really grateful of it. "So where were you Rose?" James asked. Rose slightly flinched. She couldn't tell them or else James and Cary would kill her.

But as she didn't answer James frowned. "You didn't."

Rose sighed. "I had to! I couldn't just stand there!" James shook his head. "Rose we need to be careful." she sighed.

The old man stepped in. "Come on guys. Let's go home. Yusei will meet us there when he gets away from the reporters." They all nodded and headed out of the arena.

On their way out Rose could see hundreds of reporters. Rose was amazed that her father caused all this. Out of her eye sight she saw trucks with the words AM drive away.

She was confused as to what that meant but she followed the others to the Tops in New Domino City. It only took an hour until Yusei came home.

Leo smiled. "Yusei! You're back!" Yusei smiled and nodded at the young boy.

"Yea, took me longer to get away from the reporters than expected." He said.

He saw Rose and decided to go to her. "Hey Rose, could I talk to you for a second?"

She looked at him confused but nodded. "Yea, what's going on?"

Yusei sighed while looking at her. Rose knew something wasn't right. "How did you know Akiza needed saving?"

And there it was. What should she tell him? She couldn't tell him that she was from the future. "I just had a feeling. Plus it was cruel for the people to call her names."

Yusei nodded. Good thing for Rose he understood everything.

"Um Yusei?" She asked quietly. The boy looked at her confused. "Is something wrong?

She smiled. "We really haven't introduced us. I'm Rose and the others are Cary and James."

He smiled. "I know, I did overhear you talking with your friends."

Rose slightly went red in embarrassment remembering it. She yelled at James for calling her mother a psycho.

Yusei patted her back. "It's alright, now get some rest. You guys look tired plus it's getting late."

The girl nodded. "Thanks Yusei for letting us stay here." He smiled. "It's no problem but you need to thank the twins. This is their house." Rose nodded.

In the Arcadia Movement Sayer was walking to his office with a huge smile on his face. The day went perfectly even if they had failed in the Fortune Cup. But his other plan was going smoothly.

He walked into his office to see someone in his chair. He frowned. "Who the heck are you and what are you doing in my office."

He heard a chuckle and his eyes went wide as the person in the chair turned around. Sayer couldn't believe what he saw. In the chair sat a person that looked exactly like him.

Sayer frowned. "Okay, what are you up to?"

The person smiled. "Oh Sayer, calm down. I'm you, just from the future."

Sayer was amazed to hear this. He definitely had a lot of questions. "So how is the future? Did we dominate the world?"

Unfortunately he shook his head. "No, unfortunately Yusei Fudo has ruined my plans and will ruin yours. He took my protégé and turned her against us. But that is why I'm here. I'm here to make sure that he will not get in our way this time."

Sayer smiled. "So what's the plan?" Future Sayer chuckled. "Well first things first. Call me Divine and Yusei's daughter is here and she has no clue on who we are. So that's a pro. But if she finds out then our whole plan will come crashing down. She is the only person that can stop this."

"So how do we deal with her?" Sayer asked his future self. He knew he could trust himself.

Again he smirked. "Well, I have sent someone to deal with her. Two people are going to be after her. If they both fail, well then we will have to use our secret weapon." He started to laugh like a madman.

Soon Sayer started to laugh too. With the two of them then there will be no chance of failing. They will win this time. He was sure of it.

Yusei sighed as he walked through the house. He couldn't sleep since he had something on his mind. He walked downstairs just to see Rose sleeping on the couch without a blanket.

He smiled and grabbed a blanket. He went over to her and laid it on her. Soon she grabbed it and pulled it up to her face.

He was about to leave but a voice caught him off.

"Please… no… don't go! ... watch out! … mom! MOM!" Rose yelled through her sleep.

"No… stop calling me that! … I'm not a witch!" She continued.

Yusei got worried. He could see a tear fall down her face. He wiped it away. What was she talking about? And why did people call her a witch? Was she hiding something?

_Rose ran through a dark hall, while people called her names like witch and monster. She kept running hoping she could get away from the entire name calling. But the voices were haunting her and following her. _

_She passed a corner and stopped as to what she saw. Her mother was being hold by this strange man again. Who was he?_

"_Let her go!" She yelled. The man turned his head to her and smiled. _

"_Well if it isn't little Rose." He said mocking her. Rose growled at him. "Unfortunately it's too late." _

_Rose was confused at this but her eyes went wide when a sword appeared in his hands. What he did next made her world come crashing down. He had rammed the sword through her mother's chest!_

"_MOM!" _

Rose shot up with sweat on her forehead. She took a couple of deep breaths before she calmed herself down.

"It was just a nightmare." She said.

Rose felt something strange on her and looked down to see a blanket on her. When did she take a blanket?

She looked behind her and didn't see anybody there, but she knew who done it and smiled while lying back down on the couch.

"Thanks dad." She whispered before falling back to sleep.

**Me: What's going to happen? Will Yusei get his family back? Will Rose and the others be able to hide their true identity?**

**Rose: You know that sounds like a superhero trying to hide their identity.**

**Me: So? Drama, ever heard of it! **

**Rose: And what about that nightmare! I'm going to kill that stupid guy!**

**Me: *sigh* Still trying to kill him are you.**

**Rose: Of course! That idiot ruined my life!**

**Yusei: You'll get your chance Rose. Don't worry.**

**Rose: Fine, please R+R **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Alright, the next chapter! Again thank you for the reviews! **

**Rose: For each review the closer I will get to finding that ba…**

**Yusei: Rose!**

**Rose: What!**

**Yusei: What did I tell you about that word?**

**Rose: *groan* that word is bad and I shouldn't use it.**

**Yusei: Exactly.**

**Me: Didn't Akiza call you that last time?**

**Yusei: Hey! That was not the case! **

**Me: Sure… that's why you weren't calling for help since you weren't in a dragon's mouth.**

**Rose: Dad's in trouble!**

**Yusei: Rose be quiet!**

**Me: So I wonder what you done to make her go mad.**

**Yusei: It wasn't me! It was that bastards fault!**

**Me+Rose: You said it!**

**Yusei: Oh great.**

**Me: Punishment time!**

The morning arrived and James and Cary walked down the stairs. They were sleeping in the one guest room. James wanted to sleep on the couch but Rose already crashed on it and she wanted them to take the beds. She was fine with the couch.

They walked into the kitchen and saw Leo and Luna eating breakfast. Luna saw them and smiled. "Hey guys, sleep well?" She asked and they nodded.

They looked around. "Where's Yusei?"

Leo sighed. "He went back to Satellite because he had to do something."

Cary nodded. "Well is Rose still sleeping?"

Luna nodded. "Yea, she's on the couch."

Leo smiled. "Want us to wake her up?" He asked but James shook his head. "It's fine."

He walked into the living room and saw Rose sleeping on the couch. He smiled; she looked so sweet and peaceful. Who would ever want to wake something sweet up?

"ROSE! GET UP!" He yelled. Well he wasn't talking about himself.

"AGH!" She yelled while falling down from the couch hitting her head against the table. She groaned as she held her head. Her head was pounding like crazy!

"My head!" Rose said. "What the hell James?" She asked.

"Time to wake up Rose." James said, but then saw her eyes were a little red. "Were you crying?" He then asked.

Rose looked at him confused. "What?" James sighed. "Your eyes are red. I was just wondering."

Rose then remembered what had happened during the night. She was probably crying while she had that dream. "Oh um, I was having a nightmare."

Cary walked to her too. "What was your dream about?"

Rose went quiet. "It was about the students teasing me and…"

"And what?" James asked curious. Rose sighed. "About my mom."

Both of them understood right away. "Hey, don't worry. We'll find this guy."

Rose stood up and stretched her arms while smiling at Cary. "Thanks."

They walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Rose got her some cereal. "So um, where's Yusei?"

"He had to go to Satellite for something." Leo told her. Rose nodded. "Oh, so what are we going to do today?" She asked them.

"Well we could look for that idiot." James said and both of them looked at him. "James!" Cary yelled at him.

"What's going on?" Luna asked her.

Rose glared at James but then sighed. "With idiot he meant Yusei." Cary told them.

"Why would he call Yusei an idiot? He's awesome!"

Rose changed the subject. "So what are you two going to do?"

Luna smiled. "We are going to the Arcadia Movement. I got an invitation so Leo and I are going there. Want to come with us?"

Rose looked at the others and then smiled. "Sure why not. We don't have anything else to do."

James nodded as did Cary. Leo smiled and jumped up. "Then it's settled. We'll go right now!"

"But I just got up." Rose whined, but Cary pulled her up and dragged her to the bathroom to get ready. James stayed with the twins and they kept asking him why he looked so much like Jack.

After ten minutes Rose came back down with Cary all ready and they headed to the Arcadia Movement. It was a huge building and it was the exact same building that they saw when they came here.

"So this is the Arcadia Movement? Never heard of it." James commented.

"You're lucky, they're just bad news." Leo told them. "But then why are you going here?"

Luna sighed. "The head of the Arcadia Movement wanted to talk to me. Probably about me joining the Movement."

"Which we aren't going to let!" Leo yelled.

Rose sighed while they entered the building. Right as they got in some men showed them to the meeting room. Rose felt something was wrong.

They sat there a few minutes until a man came in. Rose was shocked to see the man that she met at the Fortune Cup.

"Welcome and I see you brought some guests. Are you thinking on joining too?" He asked.

Rose shook her head. "No, we were just going to talk about Luna not wanting to join."

Sayer sighed. "Are you sure there is no other way to change your mind?" He asked.

Luna shook her head. "No, I'm sorry but I couldn't do that to Leo."

He nodded. "I understand. What about you?" He asked looking at Rose. She looked at him shocked. "Me? Why me?"

"Because I can sense you're a psychic." Sayer said smiling. Luna and Leo looked at her shocked. "What?" James and Cary just slightly panicked. How could he know that she was a psychic?

Rose couldn't talk. "You probably have been shunned by society. There are people that don't like you and tease you. Maybe at school?" Sayer asked the last part with a slight grin.

Rose looked at him shocked. Cary and James noticed what was going on and decided to step in. "Rose isn't interested in joining Mr. Sayer. So if you'd let us we would like to leave." James said.

Sayer nodded and stood up. "Very well. I will get some guards to escort you out."

Cary nodded. "Thank you."

As he left and the door closed Leo and Luna looked at Rose. "You're a psychic?"

Rose sighed and hung her head. "Yes, I'm a psychic."

Cary went to her and hugged her. "Hey don't get all down now. Being a psychic isn't always bad."

Rose looked at her with an are-you-serious look. "Cary, what's good at being a damn psychic? I'm being bullied and teased at school and no one likes me! Sometimes I just think it would be best if I just leave."

James glared at her. "You have us Rose and your parents and family."

Rose sighed. "Rose you don't have to be ashamed." Luna suddenly said. She looked at her. "You're not scared of me?"

She shook her head. "No we're not. Now let's get out of here." Leo smiled and nodded.

Sayer walked down the hall until he reached a person. He stopped. "Go to plan B." The man nodded and went into a room. There was a switch and without hesitation he flipped it.

James walked to the door and wanted to open it but it didn't move. After trying for a little while he found what was wrong. "Hey, the doors locked." James stated.

"What?" Cary asked. James glared at her. "Didn't you hear me? The doors locked! We're trapped!"

Leo jumped up. "That's not good."

James tried to smash the door down but suddenly there was a silent hissing noise. Rose looked around. "Do you guys hear that?"

Cary sniffed and started to get dizzy. "Uh guys, if you don't mind… I'll… go ahead… and sleep… right now." She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Cary!" Rose yelled until she also got dizzy. She covered her nose. "It's knock out gas!" she said but it wasn't worth it to mention. Right after she said it she fell unconscious too.

"Rose! God damn it!" James yelled while holding his nose. He turned to the twins. "Don't breathe the gas!"

"What are we going to do?" Leo asked while keeping his nose covered too.

James growled. "It's that idiot Sayer! He's the one probably behind this!"

"I knew we shouldn't trust him!" Leo yelled accidentally removing his hand from his nose. Breathing the knock out gas he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Leo!" Luna yelled also removing her hand and getting unconscious.

James growled. "Dang it!" Suddenly he heard the door open. He wanted to beat the crap out of the person, but something hit his head before he could check who it even was. He fell to the ground blacking out.

Guards came in grabbing the kids. Sayer walked in and smiled but he stopped the one guard that was carrying Rose. "Put her in the 'special room'." He said with a sick smile.

The guard nodded and walked in a different direction then the others.

Sayer smiled. "This time I will get what I want."

He walked back out of the room ignoring the guards. "Sayer?" he turned around as he heard his name and smiled as his protégé came.

"Is everything alright Akiza?" He asked turning to her.

"Can I talk with you?" She asked and he nodded. "Sure, what's the problem?"

She sighed. "I'm confused."

He frowned. "Confused about what?"

She took a deep breath. "Well you told me that no one in the world would ever care about me except for the Movement."

He nodded. "Yes, you saw it at the tournament. They don't care about you at all."

She nodded. "Yes, but Yusei he…"

Sighing he interrupted her. Sayer shook his head. "Akiza, Yusei just wants to deceive you. He just wants to befriend you so you wouldn't stand in his way as an enemy."

"I'm not sure Sayer." Akiza told him while hanging her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sayer looking into her eyes.

"Akiza, do you trust me?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "Have I ever disappointed you or told you wrong?"

She shook her head. "No."

He nodded. "Just trust me Akiza."

"But the mark was telling me that Yusei was trying to help me." Akiza told him.

Sayer frowned while looking at her arm. "You mean that wretched mark that has ruined your life? THE mark that your parents were afraid of? The one that they decided on sending you away?"

Akiza sighed knowing what he was saying. "Yes the very same. I'm sorry for bothering you Sayer."

He shook his head. "It's alright, I'm here to help you. Just come to me when something is wrong."

She nodded and then left him. As she was gone he turned around and frowned. "I swear Yusei; I'm going to make you suffer by killing your future daughter. She's going to die today. Even if I have to take her down with me."

**Me: Dun dun dun dun!**

**Rose: I'm going to die!**

**Me: Well you could kill him first.**

**Rose: That's a good idea.**

**Me: I know. I'm brilliant aren't I? **

**Rose: Yea whatever.**

**Me: Sometimes I hate you.**

**Rose: I know.**

**Me: Alright, now this is something really important. Due to that school started again and I have to do more work and all that I can't update so much anymore, but I will try to get an update at least once a week and that would be either Friday, Saturday or Sunday. I know this will suck but I don't want to give up on this story entirely. Luckily I have some chapters already done and I only have to do minor changes so that won't be the problem. I hope you will understand and won't leave me because of this.**

**Rose: Or else I'll come after you!**

**Me: Rose, calm down.**

**Rose: Fine.**

**Me: Alright, thanks for listening and please R+R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Alright! Another chapter. And thanks for understand and for the reviews :D**

**Rose: One step closer into finding him.**

**Me: Uh yea, just don't go overboard with him.**

**Rose: I won't promise anything.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Yusei: Enjoy the story. I won't that's for sure.**

**Me: Oh come on Yusei. Smile!**

**Yusei: Whatever.**

Rose woke up with a major headache. She rubbed her head and tried to look around. She wasn't in that meeting room anymore. The room was empty and it had grey walls.

Rose got up and walked around but there was truly nothing there. _Where am I? _She asked herself. There was a door and she walked to it wanting to open it up, but it was locked.

"Okay what is going on?" She asked now aloud. "And where are the others?" Looking around again she didn't see anybody else.

She frowned. "What was the last thing that happened?" She asked herself trying to think. The last thing she remembered was the door of the meeting room being locked and something made her black out.

Knock out gas! That's what it was! She growled. "That filthy bastard! I'm going to make him pay!" She yelled while a little wind emerged in the room, but nothing happened.

It seemed that this room was made for this kind of situation. That it won't break or fall apart. "It's that bastards fault."

"_Very good Rose."_

Rose quickly turned around and frowned as she saw a screen with Sayer's face. "What did you do? Where am I? Where are my friends?"

Sayer shook his head. _"Always so quick Rose. You sure don't have patience." _

Rose frowned. "Where are they?" She asked again getting madder every second.

"_Your friends are perfectly fine Rose. But you, you are here for I need some answers."_

"What kind of answers?" Rose asked looking at the screen with a narrowed look.

"_Answers like, why do you look so familiar." _Sayer asked smiling.

Rose froze. How should she answer this? Maybe by just ignoring him he'll stop.

"_Don't think by just not answering you will get away." _Rose was confused but suddenly she was shocked. Looking behind her she saw some kind of gun coming from the wall. It was probably a shock gun.

She growled while looking at him. Sayer smiled. _"Well?"_

Rose sighed. "I don't know what you mean. Maybe you saw me on the streets or something."

Sayer frowned and Rose got shot at again. She screamed out in pain falling to her knees and feeling the electricity run through her. _"The truth." _

Rose gritted her teeth. She had no other way, but she couldn't tell him who her parents were. "I really don't know what you mean! I don't even know who you really are! I'm just a girl who has psychic powers that is being teased at school! Nothing more!" She yelled.

Sayer frowned and was about to push the button of the gun again but a voice caught him off.

"_Sir, Akiza is refusing to duel." _Sayer frowned. _"And why's that?"_

Rose listened closely at what they were saying. She didn't saw the other man but that wasn't important.

"_She is reluctant since the duel with Mr. Fudo." _The man explained.

Rose felt somewhat relieved that Yusei was helping. But it wasn't helping her right now. Sayer looked at him with a frown. _"How dare that Satellite Trash get to my prize. I'll deal with this situation." _

That's when the screen went black. Rose was alone now and she couldn't believe what she heard. Why was Yusei ruining everything? He was helping her! That Sayer is just blinding Akiza. He's telling her lies. He's manipulating her. Was this really the past her mother lived? Was this why she didn't tell her what happened in the past?

Well now she understood. It was probably painful for her to remember the times that she hurt people. But why anyway?

"I just hope the others are okay." She said slumping to the ground.

James woke up groaning. He felt something on him and saw that Cary was on him. He sighed and pushed her off of him not waking her up. He stood up and looked around to see that they were in a room.

It was almost empty. It just had a bed and a bed table. That was it. Except that a big glass wall was in the middle of the room.

"What is this? Some kind of cell?"

Soon he heard a groan. He looked and saw that Cary was waking up. She rubbed her head while looking around. She then looked at James. "James? Where are we?" She asked.

He sighed. "Don't know. But this place looks like some kind of cell." Suddenly the door opened up and two guards brought in an unconscious Leo.

James and Cary went to the glass. The Atlas boy growled. "You bastards! What did you do to him?"

The guards ignored him and just put the boy on the bed before leaving.

Cary looked closer at Leo as good as she could, but it was enough to see the wounds on him. He had scratches and burn marks. What did they do to him?

"By the way, where's Rose?" Cary then asked realizing that their friend was gone.

James looked around and also saw she wasn't with them. "I don't know, but if they even do anything to her then I'm going to kill that bastard." He growled.

Cary went silent, thinking on what could have happened to Rose. But she couldn't think long since the door opened again and in came Luna. She looked like she was extremely worried about her brother.

"Luna!" James yelled, but she didn't hear her. He was confused and yelled her name again, but still nothing.

"Sound proof glass plus it's probably just visible from this side. They can't see us from the other side." Cary said plainly.

James growled. "Then we'll just have to break this glass!" He took a few steps back before charging at it with full force. James hit the wall and fell back. Cary laughed as James rubbed his head.

"Not funny." He growled. Cary stopped laughing and helped him up. "Sorry." She said smiling.

James sighed while looking at Luna. She was sitting next to her brother. "I just wonder what happened." He said.

Cary nodded while walking to him. "Yea, and I'm worried about Rose."

James shook his head. "Rose is strong. She won't go down easily."

Cary nodded. "Yea your right, but still, I have a feeling deep down that something is going to happen." James didn't say anything. He too had such a feeling. But he wanted it to be not true.

Sayer walked into his office. His future self stood there, his hands folded behind his back, looking out the window. He said to him, to not get confused, to call him Divine. Sayer looked at him confused.

"Is everything alright?"

He turned around and nodded. "Yes, but I can sense that the two Dark Signers are coming."

Sayer frowned. "What should I do?"

He crossed his arms as he started to think. "Well since we have the girl I should say that we should start changing the past right here."

Sayer smiled with glee. He was about to change history for better. At least for him.

"But we need them." He then suddenly continued. Sayer looked at him confused. "Why? They are just Dark Signers."

Divine nodded. "Yes, but we need their Earthbound Immortals to get our ideal world. So you need to duel the one girl. And you have to win the first one and lose the second one."

Sayer looked at him confused. "Why? I'll die!"

"Exactly."

"Huh?" Sayer was confused. Why should he die? What would help that?

Divine smiled. "Do not worry, I'll explain everything. Just listen closely." Sayer nodded and leaned in as he started to explain.

James and Cary were in the box for who knows how long. They watched as Luna sat on a chair next to her brother.

They both were bored, but things got interesting as the door opened up. Akiza walked in. James and Cary looked at each other and then at the other two.

"Akiza, what are you doing here?" Luna asked her.

She looked away and then sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Luna looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Sayer told me to talk you into staying at the Arcadia Movement. I am with him with this, but I know that you want to stay with your brother." She explained.

Cary watched and listened closely. "So he's fine when Leo stays here too." Akiza then said.

Luna looked at her while playing with her shirt. She wasn't sure what to do. "Why are you trying so hard to make me join?" Luna then asked.

Cary was also wondering that. Why was Sayer set on her?

Akiza looked at her with an emotionless face. Why didn't she show any feelings? Cary wondered. "Sayer wants you to join. He has his reasons."

"And what do you think about this? Don't you think what he done to Leo was a little cruel?"

She went quiet at first. All three looked at her waiting for an answer. "It is Sayer's wish that you join. I have no say in this. I just follow his orders."

Cary looked at James. "It's like she's not thinking." She told him. James nodded. "Yea, guess something is up with that guy more than we thought."

"But don't you think on what he's doing?" Luna then asked trying to reason with her.

Akiza shook her head. "I don't think. Sayer does it for me so I don't have to go through the painful memories I have." She said a small tear emerging at the corner of her eye, but it soon vanished.

"That's it. That bastard is controlling her." James said plainly.

Cary nodded. "Yea, but she said painful memories. I wonder what happened." She said looking at the two girls.

Answering her question Luna asked. "What happened that you don't want to think anymore?" She asked so sweet, that not even a thief could steal from her.

Making everyone jump, especially James and Cary, she smashed her hand against the wall with so much power. Luna got a little scared, but she saw the pained face.

The other two jumped back since she smashed the glass wall where they were right in front of. Looking closer James saw that there was a small crack in the glass!

"Wow she's got strength." James commented but only got hit in the head by Cary.

"Akiza?" Luna asked with a tint of fear in her voice. Slowly she pulled her arm back. She looked at it and then at Luna, a small tint of regret in her face.

She shook her head before turning around. "Sorry, I have to go." With that she left the room leaving Luna alone again.

Everyone was quiet. You could only hear the breathing of Leo at some points but other than that it was quiet.

Not even James and Cary dared to say anything.

Suddenly Luna turned her head around looking at the glass wall. James was confused. "Can she see us?"

Cary thought for a moment but then shook her head. "No, or else she would have seen us before." She sighed and slumped down to the ground against the wall. "And anyways, were stuck in here. There's no way out."

James sighed and sat down next to her. "We're doomed."

They then saw Luna getting up and going to the glass wall. She touched the spot where the crack was. Cary raised an eyebrow. Then what happened next surprised the two teenagers.

Luna had gotten a fire extinguisher and smashed it against the glass, making it shatter to the ground. James and Cary blinked as Luna looked at them.

"James! Cary! What are you two doing in there!"

Both of them got up and got out of the room. "We have no idea. We woke up in here." James told her.

"But are you okay?" Cary asked Luna. She nodded, but then realized something. "Did you listen to the conversation?"

They both nodded. Luna sighed. "Changing the topic here, how did you know we were in there anyway?"

"I'm not sure myself. One second there was nothing. The next I felt something behind that wall." She explained.

Then it hit Cary. "Probably after Akiza hit the wall!"

James nodded. "Probably, hey Luna do you know where Rose is?"

She shook her head. "No why?"

"That bastard probably did something with her." James growled clenching his fists.

Luna looked at them confused. Cary sighed. "We figured out that Sayer is in truth not good at all. But we'll explain everything later. First we need to find Rose." She explained.

Luna looked at her brother. "What about Leo?" She then felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw James. "Stay here, we're going to find Rose. And when we do we'll come and get the two of you."

Luna nodded and then James and Cary quickly left the room to find Rose.

**Me: Will Rose get out? Will she finally figure out who the mysterious man is? Will Cary and James find her before anything bad happens? **

**Rose: You can stop with that.**

**Me: What? It makes it more dramatic.**

**Rose: Whatever.**

**Me: Someday I'll send you back.**

**Rose: I'd like to see that.**

**Yusei: *sigh* Please R+R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Another chapter! And thank you for the reviews. Now we will see how Cary and James find Rose.**

**Rose: Yay…**

**Me: What's wrong with you?**

**Rose: Because I'm angry at you!**

**Me: Why? What did I do this time?**

**Rose: You're going to a damn concert without me! **

**Me: What? How did you even know that? **

**Rose: I have my ways. **

**Me: Even if I take you with me your parents will never allow you.**

**Rose: Oh we will see.**

Rose slammed herself against the door as she tried to get it open, but it was useless. After a while she just slumped to the ground burying her head in her hands.

"How am I going to get out of here?"

"You aren't." Looking up Rose saw a man standing there with a frown on his face.

"Okay how the hell did you get in here?" Rose yelled getting on her feet and wondered how in the world he got in here.

The man smirked. "Sayer let me in, to finish the job."

Rose took a step back. "Finish the job? What does he mean with that?"

He flicked his hand and a sword emerged in his hands. Rose stepped back immediately. "Y-You're a psychic!"

"Yep, from the future!"

"What! But you just said Sayer he…" Rose's eyes went wide. "No…"

The man nodded. "Yes, the man you are trying to find is Sayer. But that won't help you now since you're going to die right here." He slashed at her but Rose ducked.

"You're crazy!" Rose yelled at him but he smirked. "It's my job."

Rose's eyes went wide as he charged at her. She rolled to the side missing his sword. She saw the door with a big slash. She frowned, maybe she could use that.

The man growled. "You're not going to get away!" He said and charged at her again. Rose rolled pass him missing him and his sword. Again the sword made another slash against the door.

Rose stood up and took a step back. "Is that all you got you idiot?" She hissed.

The man growled. "Why you little brat!" He charged at her and Rose smirked. She rolled to the side in the last second. The man's eyes went wide as he hit the door hard making it crack and he fell through it hitting the ground.

Rose walked over him and smiled. "Thanks for letting me out." She said and ran away.

The man groaned. "Great, now Sayer's going to kill me."

James and Cary ran through the whole building trying to find Rose. But the problem was that this building was huge!

"God damn it! Why does this stupid building have to be so huge!" James roared.

Cary just shook her head and kept walking on, but stopped as she heard voices. "Now I summon my Psychic Snail!"

Cary went to the door and her eyes went wide as she saw that Sayer guy dueling Carly. She turned around and motioned to James to come. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

She motioned inside the room and James looked inside. His eyes went wide as he saw his mother dueling that Sayer guy. He growled. "I'm going to stop this right now!"

Cary stopped him from entering the room. "Are you crazy? He can kill you!"

"But if I don't do anything then…"

Cary sighed. "We can't mess with the timeline James. It's going to happen if you like it or not."

James sighed. "Yea you're right, but I don't want to see this. Come on let's go look for Rose."

Cary nodded and they headed further. They walked down a few steps and a roar interrupted them and they looked across the hall only to see a familiar dragon.

"Black Rose Dragon?" James asked confused. Cary could see to the side and saw Akiza and another woman. Her eyes went wide as she recognized this person.

"It's Misty! She's dueling Akiza!"

"That can't be good!" James commented. "Well what do we do?"

"Find Rose of course!" Cary shouted at him and ran down the hall but bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Cary! James!" They both looked up and saw Jack with the twins. It was Leo that shouted.

Cary smiled. "Hey Leo, looks like you're up again."

Leo nodded. "Yep!"

Jack looked at James confused. "Why do you look like me?"

James smiled while scratching his head. "Uh, coincidence?"

Jack just shook his head. "Doesn't matter, we need to get out of here."

"What? We can't!" Cary shouted jumping up.

Jack frowned. "And why not?"

"Because we still need to find Rose!" Cary yelled at him.

"Still haven't found her?" Luna asked and they shook their head. Jack sighed while scratching his head. "Fine, you stay here, I'll go look for Rose. Just don't do anything stupid!"

They watched as Jack ran away. Cary sighed. "I hope Rose is alright."

"She will be, let's just watch Akiza's duel then." James said. Cary just glared at him. "You just want to see her duel don't you?"

"What? She never duels!"

"You know her?" Luna and Leo asked them and James slightly flinched forgetting about the situation. He thought of something and then sighed. "Uh, no it's just I never saw her duel." He said hoping that would work.

Leo nodded. "Well let's hope things won't get worse."

Luckily for James that went fine. He looked at the duel and saw that Akiza's dragon was made out of stone. "That can't be good."

Suddenly Luna gasped in pain. Everyone looked at her worried. "Luna, are you alright?" Leo asked worried.

She shook her head. "No my mark is burning." That's when they noticed her mark was glowing.

"Oh my god!" Cary yelled. James looked at her confused but then saw what she was seeing. "HOLY CRAP!"

The twins looked where they were looking and almost fell over. A huge lizard was right outside the building glaring at all of them but especially at Akiza.

"I think I'm going to cry." Leo said shaking.

Cary hugged James and he slightly blushed. "Man I hope Rose is doing better than Akiza is." She said simply.

James smiled a little but that lizard was just terrifying. How could someone be calm when that thing is standing right in front of them or back of them in this situation?

"You know, I think I know now why our parents don't really want to talk about this." Cary whispered to James and he nodded.

Yea, especially Akiza. This was just terrifying.

Rose ran through the whole building trying to find her friends. She had no idea where she was running or where she was but she will try anything to get out of here.

"Man where is everybody? It's like they all vanished." She kept running until she saw something move outside the window. Slowly she walked to the window but she screamed as a huge eye looked at her.

Stumbling back she noticed the eye retreating and now she could see from what it was. It was a huge lizard. "Oh my god." Rose whispered to herself.

"There you are!" Her head snapped around and her eyes went wide as she saw that man again.

She quickly got on her feet. "Seriously? Why do you want to kill me?"

"Because you're in Sayer's way. You're the only obstacle that can stop him. Now I just have to finish you off and everything will be fine." He said.

Rose stood there. "Really? I'm the only obstacle in his way?"

The man sighed. "Probably shouldn't have said that."

"You know, for a guy who's trying to kill me off, you sure tell them everything." Rose stated.

"My name's Eric! Not guy!" He yelled.

Rose shook her head while moving back. "Doesn't matter."

"It does! Now die!" He yelled as he charged at her. Rose's eyes went wide as she ducked his sword, but Eric punched her in the stomach making her kneel down.

Eric grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up. Rose grunted as she looked at him. "You filthy scum!" She spat at him.

Eric smirked. "Nice last words. Say good bye to the world" He was about to kill her with his sword but something grabbed his arm. He looked to the side and saw Jack.

"Jack!" Rose said smiling.

"Let her go you bastard!" Jack growled, but Eric smiled. "If you say so." With that he threw Rose off of the railing. Jack's eyes went wide. "Rose!"

Rose screamed as she fell down the building.

**Me: DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger *smiles evily* but I'm really sorry this chapter is a little short.**

**Rose: I'm going to die!**

**Yusei: That was a bad thing to say for Jack.**

**Me: Jack's just human.**

**Crow: No he's not human! He's a robot!**

**Yusei: Oh boy…**

**Me: What's up with him?**

**Yusei: Oh he just watched a movie where robots took over the world.**

**Me: Ah**

**Crow: I'm telling you! He's a robot!**

**Me: Calm down Crow. Jack is not a robot.**

**Crow: Of course he is! I saw him yesterday with a pack of batteries!**

**Rose: Don't you think he may needed them for, oh I don't know, a remote?**

**Crow: No!**

**Me: *sigh*please R+R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Damn it! This chapter is short too! Agh!**

**Yusei: Don't worry.**

**Me: But I don't even have much time to upload anymore and then I come with short chapters. I hate myself for this.**

**Rose: YOU!**

**Me: Ugh, what now?**

**Rose: You went to the concert without me!**

**Me: Oh yea… IT WAS AWESOME!**

**Yusei: Yea you said it was the best day of your life.**

**Me: Yea it was. We had tickets for the last row and this lady comes and due to technical difficulties we were able to switch tickets and be right in front!**

**Yusei: That is lucky.**

**Akiza: Hello, if you would start the chapter?**

**Rose: Yea! **

**Me: If you knew who I was seeing then you wouldn't act like that.**

**Yusei: Well?**

**Me: *Writes down name on a piece of paper and shows them***

**Akiza+Rose: OH MY GOD!**

**Yusei: Ugh, great now here we go… please start the chapter before I kill myself.**

James and Cary heard a scream and decided to look up but their eyes went wide as they saw their friend falling to her death.

"Rose!" Cary yelled in horror. James stood there paralyzed and the twins were looking in horror too.

Quickly Rose grabbed a railing before plummeting to her death. Looking down she still saw that there was a long way down. She tried to get back up, but her strength was failing her. She could just hang here and hope someone would come and pull her up.

Looking down again she could see a duel going on. She frowned, but shook her head. She had more important things to worry about than a duel.

Like getting back up!

But the person dueling made her curious. So she decided to look again only to see Akiza dueling Misty.

"Mom?"

"Rose!" Looking up she saw Jack. "Just hang in there!" He yelled.

Rose growled. "What else do you think I should do? Let go!?" She yelled back at him. Jack just rolled his eyes and was gone.

She sighed. "I can't hold on much longer. They better be quick or else I'm dead." She said looking back down.

Jack looked back and quickly ran to her past the unconscious Eric that got beat up by Jack. He had to get to Rose as quickly as possible. She couldn't hang there for too much longer.

He walked further until he heard a yelling from the side. He looked into the room but his eyes went wide. "C-Carly?"

He couldn't believe what he saw. In front of Sayer stood Carly, bud different. She wore a strange outfit and her eyes were so dark. His mark burned as he saw her. "What's going on?"

"You're finished Sayer." Carly growled. "You're time is over."

Sayer smirked. "Like I'm scared of a little girl."

Jack took a step back. "What's gotten into Carly? She is just a normal girl who's just a reporter."

That's when Rose came back in his mind. "Rose! I have to get to her!"

He got back up and ran down the hall to get to Rose. She was hanging from the railing and time was of the essence. If he was late then Rose would fall to her death.

"I'm going to kill Sayer when I'm through with this." He mumbled.

Sayer stood in front of the Dark Signer girl. She was annoying him but he had to go through with this. It was part of Divine's plan so he had to.

Carly smirked. "It's over. Earthbound Immortal, attack him and finish this duel!"

Sayer braced for the impact, but it was harder. The blast was real and it blasted him through the wall behind him. He closed his eyes as he was sent through the wall and down the building.

Everyone looked up as they heard an explosion. James and Cary's eyes went wide as they saw Sayer fall down the building.

Everyone just stopped what they were doing and looked up.

Sayer growled and saw Rose at the railing. He smirked and grabbed her foot.

Rose's eyes went wide as Sayer grabbed her leg and pulled her down from the railing. She screamed.

"Rose!" Cary and James yelled.

Luckily for Rose she caught the railing from the next floor. She looked down and growled at Sayer. "What's your deal!?" She yelled.

He frowned. "If I'm going down then you're going down with me."

"You're insane!" She yelled at him. She looked up and noticed that her grip was loosening.

"Let go! You're heavy!" Rose yelled trying to keep her grip on the railing. An explosion was heard again and a rock almost hit Rose.

Sayer grabbed her leg with his other hand. "I won't let you live and ruin our plan!"

"Rose!" She looked up and saw Jack one story higher. "I told you to hang on!" He yelled.

She growled. "And I told you to hurry up! Now get your ass down here and help me before Sayer drags me with him!" She yelled at him.

Sayer laughed. "It's no use; you're going down with me." He said pulling her more.

Rose grunted and almost lost her grip. _I'm going to die. _She whined.

Sayer smirked. "Now say hello to death." He said as he saw Rose loosening her grip. Rose gritted her teeth as her hands were slipping from the railing.

A second later her hands slipped from the railing and she screamed, but something grabbed her arm. She looked up and saw Jack just over the railing.

He grunted. "Man you're heavy!"

Rose growled. "It's not me you idiot it's Sayer!"

He looked down and frowned as he saw Sayer at the bottom. A rock came down from the falling building and it hit Sayer and made him lose his grip on Rose's leg.

Sayer screamed as he fell down the building.

The people at the bottom noticed this and Akiza's eyes went wide. "Sayer!" She ran to the railing and watched in horror as he fell down the building to his death.

Her eyes started to well up and she completely ignored Misty. She just smirked. "It seems we have to postpone our duel. We will meet again Black Rose." With that she deactivated her duel disk and left.

James and Cary looked up to see Jack trying to pull in Rose. "Guys!" James yelled.

Jack looked at them. "Get out of here! The building is collapsing!"

"What about you guys!" Cary asked.

"Just go! We'll be right behind you!" Jack yelled at her as he tried to pull Rose back in. She frowned. "You know, for a guy you don't have much arm strength."

He growled. "I can drop you right now."

She smiled. "You're doing a great job Jack!"

Jack took a deep breath and with one pull pulled Rose back onto the floor. Rose fell to the ground and sighed. "That was close."

Jack looked around and frowned. "We have to get out now."

Rose nodded as she slowly stood back up. They walked down a few stairs but then something caught Rose's eye. She stopped and headed over to what she saw. Her face fell as she saw her mother unconscious under the rubble.

Jack looked at Rose confused. "Rose what are you doing? We need to get out!"

Rose looked at him. "Jack we need to get Akiza out of here."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Jack now! Please!" Rose pleaded.

Jack sighed and looked around. Rubbles were coming down hard and the building was about to collapse any minute. Would they even have time?

"Jack! Please!" Rose pleaded.

Jack groaned. "Alright! Help me get the rubble off of her. But we have to hurry up or else we'll be buried in here also!"

Rose nodded and quickly they removed the rubble from Akiza. Jack just shook his head. _Why does she want to get her out of here so bad?_

After a minute they freed the ruble and Jack picked her up. He noticed the building was collapsing on them. "Okay, out NOW!" He yelled and both of them ran out of the building. Just as they left the building completely collapsed.

Rose tripped and fell to the ground, but didn't care at the moment. She was out of there and she was glad about that.

"You okay?" She looked up and saw James with a hand out. She smiled and took it. "Thanks." She said.

As she stood up she was tackled hugged from Cary. Rose smiled. "Hey Cary."

"Don't you ever do something like that ever again!" She yelled at her with tears in her eyes.

James nodded. "Yea, what were you thinking on jumping from the railing?"

Rose glared at him. "Oh yea, I just decided on letting me get caught by a guy who was trying to kill me and then let myself get thrown from the floor."

They're eyes went wide. "What?" Cary asked shocked.

Rose shook her head. "I'll explain later, but we have to get Akiza to a hospital quick."

They all nodded. "Alright, come on!" Leo yelled and they all headed to the hospital.

**Me: Chapter is done! Sorry for the shortness.**

**Jack: That was stupid.**

**Me: What the heck are you doing here?**

**Jack: Can't I come here once?**

**Me: No! Crow still thinks you're a robot.**

**Jack: HE WHAT?**

**Yusei: Close the damn door!**

**Me: Why?**

**Yusei: Two people are trying to kill you.**

**Me: I told Rose that we had an agreement. I even have the paper. *tries to look for paper***

**Jack: You lost it didn't you…**

**Me: Maybe… But why do they want to kill me.**

**Yusei: Because you had to say who you saw at the concert.**

**Me: Jeez sorry…**

**Jack: Please R+R**

**Crow: ROBOT!**

**Jack: SHUT UP!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Alright another chapter and again thank you for the reviews.**

**Rose: I hate hospitals.**

**Me: We all know that. So I hope you are still reading this.**

**Rose: Yea whatever just go to the story.**

**Me: Jeez alright. Well without any more talking here is the story!**

Rose, James, Cary, Jack and the twins were at the hospital standing outside of the room where the doctors had put Akiza in. Rose watched as the doctors kept doing stuff with her mother.

She had no idea what they were doing since her mother knew all about the medical stuff. She was more like her father. Working on duel runners and stuff like that. Plus she never liked going to school since they always teased her.

Sometimes she thinks that she's got more from her father then her mother. Sure she looked beautiful like her mother but the only things she heritage from her was the face, eyes, body and the psychic powers.

Well now she knows why her mother never really wanted to duel. But why didn't she tell her?

Rose was sitting on the ground in front of the window. She was sitting there since they brought Akiza here. She didn't move.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Cary worried. "Rose, is everything alright?"

Rose turned back and didn't answer. Cary sighed and knew what this meant. She knelt down and made Rose look at her. "Listen Rose, everything is going to be fine."

She looked at her. "Cary, Sayer is the man."

She looked at her confused. Rose sighed while looking at the other three to see that they weren't listening. When she made sure that they weren't she turned back to Cary. "Sayer is the man that… you know… brought mom to the hospital."

Her eyes went wide and she wanted to say something but something else caught her off. They all looked to the side and Rose's eyes went wide.

Two people came running. One was a man with brown short hair. He wore a business suit and next to him was a woman with magenta hair and she wore a blue dress.

James and Cary also knew who these two people were. They knew them too much.

"Hideo and Setsuko." James whispered.

Rose cursed herself. This was not good. Her grandparents always could clearly see the resemblance between her and her parents. Especially with her mother.

And since they didn't know Yusei they can see the resemblance between her and Akiza. She may be busted.

They watched how they ran inside the room and Setsuko went to her daughter. She knelt down and broke into tears.

"Who are they?" Leo asked and Luna sighed.

"Isn't it obvious that their Akiza's parents?" She asked and Leo's eyes went wide. "Wait, so Akiza is the daughter of the senator?"

Both Jack and Luna face palmed. Rose slightly smiled at Leo's stupidity. Sometimes it was just funny to see him like that. But on the other hand you think if he actually passed school.

"What is the situation?" Hideo asked the doctor and he sighed. "I'm sorry sir, we tried everything, but she won't wake up. We fear she may stay unconscious. Her body is fine, but it seems her mind is the one having problems. We think she is in an, what we call, an emotional coma."

Setsuko cried. "This is all our fault. We pushed her to this point. It's all our fault."

Jack sighed. "There's only one person that can wake her up." He said to no one in particular.

They all looked at him confused, but watched as he walked in.

"I Jack Atlas know someone who can wake up your daughter." He said as he came in the room.

Hideo went to him. "You do? Who is he?" He asked frantically. Rose could hear in his voice that he wanted to do everything to get Akiza awake.

Jack smiled. "His name is Yusei Fudo. He may be able to unlock your daughter's heart." Then it hit Rose. Yusei said something that he helped waking Akiza up from a coma, but she didn't know that it was like this.

"Where is he?" Hideo asked. Slowly Rose and the others came in. They were listening to the conversation.

"He's in Satellite." Rose then said, but then regretted it. Hideo and Setsuko looked at her and Hideo frowned. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Rose." She said a little nervous. Hideo always made her terrified when he was angry.

"How do you know that he's in Satellite?" He asked and Rose was about to answer but Setsuko stopped him.

She got back up and walked over to her. Rose cursed in her mind. _I'm busted!_

Setsuko stood right in front of her looking at her. She then slowly grabbed Rose's head with her hands and turned it side to side.

Rose felt a little strange. "Uh miss?" She asked.

Setsuko snapped out. "I'm sorry, but you just look so familiar to our daughter."

Cary and James decided to step in. "Well there's always coincidences like James here looks like Jack. The world is such a small place." She said.

Setsuko shook her head. "But her eyes, they look like the eyes of the Izinski's. No other family has such eyes."

Rose looked at her friends telling them to do something before she gets busted.

Something then came up in James' head. "Hey, we need to wake up Akiza don't we? So Yusei is in Satellite, you say."

That made Setsuko retreat from Rose and she looked at James. Rose mouthed James a thank you and he just nodded her a smile.

Hideo nodded. "I'll do anything to get my daughter back." He said. He looked at Setsuko. "I'll be back soon."

She nodded. "Be careful."

With that Hideo left the hospital leaving everyone else behind. Rose sighed and left the room. "Rose!" Cary shouted but Rose ignored her.

She shook her head. "That stubborn girl!"

James put a hand on her shoulder. "She needs some time alone."

Something came up in her mind. She turned to James and poked him. "Rose told me something! Something very important!"

He shook his head. "Later."

Cary groaned. "Fine. So what now?"

"We wait for Yusei to come back, if he comes back that is." James said.

"Don't say that, he will come." Cary said to him.

James sighed. He hoped that she was right. For Akiza's and Rose's sake.

Hours have passed and nothing had changed. Akiza was still unconscious and didn't show any signs of waking up. It's like the doctor said. She was in an emotional coma.

Rose sat in the room watching her mother. She was thinking on what would keep her from waking up. The doctor said emotional, but what happened? She was still clueless about her mother's childhood. What happened? Was it something from her childhood?

"Yusei!"

Her head snapped to the side and saw Yusei! She couldn't believe he really came. She stood up and smiled as he walked in. Yusei saw her and smiled at her.

The raven walked over to Akiza and looked at her with a sad expression. Rose could read her father like her mother. Other people would say that he showed no emotion like he was now, but she could read him like a book.

She saw how Yusei remove his glove and remove a tear. Everyone gasped as his mark glowed as did Akiza's and that's when she woke up.

Everyone smiled as Akiza sat up. She looked at Yusei. "Yusei? You came for me?" She asked surprised.

"Akiza!" Hideo yelled and Akiza turned around, but her face turned from happy to angry.

"What are THEY doing here!" She yelled.

"Akiza, please." Hideo tried to reach to her but she just shook her head.

"No! I don't need you anymore! I have…" She stopped as she remembered what happened to Sayer.

She grabbed her head and shook it. "No, it can't be! He can't be gone!" She couldn't believe Sayer was gone. Rose watched in shock what was happening.

She glared at her parents. "You just came here to mock me, didn't you!"

"No we didn't we…"

"You what?" She yelled at her father. "He gave me something you didn't have! A home!"

Yusei stepped in and tried to calm her. "Akiza, calm down."

"No!" She stood up and shoved him away grabbing her duel disk.

"Akiza, please calm down!" Yusei told her, but she ignored him and played a card, causing a gust of wind to blow away the medical equipment. Leo and Luna were blown back but Hideo and Setsuko caught them.

Rose tried to grab something but she flew back a few steps. Cary and James on the other hand were having problems keeping a hold, so they flew back into Jack, making him fall to the ground.

As the wind died down, Yusei grabbed his duel disk and readied it. He sighed. "I guess the only way to get to you is by dueling."

Akiza saw him readying his duel disk and smirked. "Yes we fight because we're enemies."

Yusei shook her head. "No Akiza. We are fighting because we are friends."

The wind had stopped and Rose stood where she was, at the side, and watched them. She couldn't believe her mother. Why was she angry at her parents? What was going on? Why did she think Sayer was good?

They all watched as the two drew their cards from their decks.

"Duel!" They both screamed.

**Me: Alright, next chapter will be longer. I swear over my dog's grave!**

**Rose: Alright, we get it.**

**Me: Ignoring Rose now, there is one question I want to ask you readers. Do you want to hear more of the future or present how you ever want to call it or do you want me to stay in this time line? Just tell me in your reviews and the majority will win!**

**Rose: Well please R+R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Alright! The next chapter and it's the duel! Who will win and who will fall?**

**Rose: Hmm, this is kind of hard to decide. I'd root for mom but then dad will die. If I root for dad, well I really want to root for mom.**

**Me: Well we all know how this is going to end? Or do we? Anyway, this chapter is finally a long one! I am so proud of myself for getting my act together on making a long chapter.**

**Rose: Yea, let's hope it stays this way.**

**Me: Yea me too. So here you go! Enjoy the chapter!**

"I start." Akiza said drawing her card. "First I play Evil Thorn in attack mode." A seed emerged on the field. (100/300)

"Next I activate its effect!" The seed exploded hitting Yusei with its thorns.

Akiza: 4000  
Yusei: 3700

Next two more seeds emerged on the field. She smirked. "Unfortunately I can't activate their effect. But that won't matter. Next I activate the spell Closed Plant Gate. Now you can't attack me next turn. I end my turn."

The vines surrounded the two seeds creating a wall of some sorts.

Yusei drew a card and took a different one. "First I play Shield Warrior in defense mode and set two cards face down."

"Is that all?" Akiza asked. She drew her card. She smirked. "First I summon Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode." A small blue haired knight emerged to the field.

"Next I activate her effect and summon Dark Verger to the field. Now I tune all my four monsters together." She declares.

Leo started to count with his fingers. "Uh, three stars plus one star plus…"

"It's seven Leo." Luna told him.

"Then that means." Cary started and Jack nodded. "She's about to summon her dragon."

Akiza smirked. "This is your doom Yusei. Come out, Black Rose Dragon!"

The four monsters merged together and the red and black dragon came out on the field, causing another gust of wind to emerge in the room. Everyone tried to hold on and Rose was having problems.

"Rose, get over here!" Cary yelled.

She shook her head. "I'm fine!"

Jack sighed. "Akiza is going full force on him."

Cary and James looked at him confused. "Why?" James asked.

"Because she summoned her dragon this early. She definitely wants him gone." He told them.

"Next I activate the spell Thorns of Malice and equip it to Black Rose Dragon raising her attack points by 600 points." She told him.

"Yusei's in trouble." Leo stated a little scared.

"Akiza, stop this now!" Hideo shouted but Akiza glared at him looking into his eyes.

"You don't care about me. Your eyes are as the same on the day you called me a monster!" She yelled at him.

Rose gasped in shock. She looked at Hideo and couldn't believe what she just said. Was it really true?

"I will make Yusei suffer the same pain. And now that the place Sayer gave me as a home is gone I will rid all other places from the face of this world!" She yelled.

"Akiza listen to me!" Yusei called at her but she ignored him.

"By removing Evil Thorn from my graveyard I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect to switch your Shield Warrior in attack mode." Akiza told him.

Black Rose Dragon chomps down on Evil Thorn and four whip like briers snared around Shield Warrior's arms and legs forcing him into attack mode and reducing his attack points to zero.

"Now attack his Shield Warrior!" Akiza ordered her dragon.

Black Rose Dragon roared and another whip like brier was sent straight at Shield Warrior.

"Not so fast! I activate Realize Defense! Now Shield Warrior is turned back to defense mode!" Yusei stated.

Shield Warrior snapped the whips and went back to defense mode. One of the whips hit Shield Warriors shield and broke the top off. The piece was sent at Yusei and hit his face and made a deep cut at his cheek.

"Due to Thorns of Malice your monster is safe but you still get damage."

Yusei didn't say anything as his life points dropped.

Akiza: 4000  
Yusei: 2300

"But that's not all. Your Shield Warrior now looses 600 Atk and Def. With that I end my turn." She told him.

Akiza looked at her arm and gritted her teeth. "Yusei, you told me that this mark we have is a gift. Well, you're wrong it's just a wretched mark." She looked at Yusei. "I have lost my faith in the Signers, not even you can save me now Yusei. Sayer was the only one who accepted me for who I am, it was him who gave me a place. Not you Yusei or my father!" She yelled.

Rose shook her head not believe what she was hearing.

"Now with Sayer gone and my home I vow to bring the same fate to everyone else!"

"You're wrong Akiza!" Rose suddenly shouted. "Yusei just wants to help you!"

Yusei looked at her before at Akiza nodding. "Rose is right, you had a home Akiza."

"With who? My father. Hah! What a joke." She said shaking her head. "This world is just wretched. I will destroy it!" She yelled and pulled her pin out of her hair.

Wind emerged again and caused everyone to take a step back.

After the wind died down Yusei started his turn. "Alright, I play Reinforce Truth to special summon Speed Warrior from my deck. Next I also summon Junk Synchron to the field."

"Thos are eight stars." James stated.

"But will he do it." Jack asked no one.

"I tune my three monsters together to synchro summon Stardust Dragon!"

The three monsters merged together and a white and blue dragon emerged to the field roaring.

"But Stardust Dragon doesn't have enough points to beat Akiza's dragon!" Leo panicked.

Luna shook her head. _Is Stardust Dragon wanting to protect us? _Then she felt something strange. She looked to the side and saw Rose but it came from her deck. Thinking about it now, she didn't duel at all. But something strange came from her deck.

Rose thought the same thing as she saw the dragon. _I have a feeling Stardust wants to protect us._

Her gaze then fell to her deck. She didn't want to duel anyone since her deck looked familiar to her mothers. She loved her mother's deck and made a deck that had cards like Akiza had to, but also had some of her fathers. But what made her deck special were the two cards her parents gave her. The two dragons that were standing right in front of her now. She just hopes Luna doesn't feel the same aura from her dragons to theirs. Then she was definitely busted.

"Trying to protect your friends? Hilarious. You can't save anyone!" Akiza yelled.

"My turn! Now Black Rose Dragon, attack his dragon!"

Yusei and Stardust Dragon were hit by Black Rose Dragon's whip, but due to Thorns of Malice, Stardust wasn't destroyed but his attack points fell by 600 points.

Akiza: 4000  
Yusei: 1800

Akiza shook her head. "Stardust Dragon will just suffer because of you Yusei."

Black Rose Dragon roared and sent a whip towards the spectators but Stardust Dragon protected them by blocking the whips with his wings.

"Akiza stop this!" Hideo shouted but she just ignored him.

Yusei sighed and started his turn. "I play Half Shut, halving your Dragon's attack points, but this is also preventing your dragon from being destroyed."

"Yes! Stardust has more attack points now!" Leo cheered.

"Yea, Stardust has 1900 while Black Rose has 1500." Cary said.

"Now Stardust Dragon, attack her Black Rose Dragon!" Yusei commanded and Stardust shot out a white stream hitting Black Rose Dragon.

Akiza: 3600  
Yusei: 1800

Akiza drew her card. "Black Rose Dragon, attack his dragon again!" She commanded. After the attack Stardust was full of scars and was getting tired as his points were down to 1300.

Akiza: 3600  
Yusei: 700

"I'll just set a card face down and end my turn." She simply said putting a card down.

Hideo looked at Yusei and admired what he was doing. He started to feel ashamed on how he treated his daughter.

Yusei draws a card and saw it was Defense Draw. Looking at the Release Restraint wave in his hand he came to a plan. "I play a faced down and end my turn."

"So you are going to give up on me like everyone else?" She asks with a smirk.

Yusei shook his head. "No Akiza, no matter how much you push me back I won't give up no matter what happens to me."

She looked at him surprised but she shook her head. "My turn, Black Rose Dragon, attack him and finish this duel."

Black Rose Dragon roared and sent a whip towards him and Stardust. "Sayer was the only one who approved of my powers and gave me a home! You will never be able to replace him!"

Quickly Hideo jumped in front of Yusei. "Akiza, stop hurting people!"

"Sir, get out of the way!" Yusei shouted, but knew he wasn't going to move.

"I activate Defense Draw!" he shouted as a barrier appeared in front of Hideo keeping them from Black Rose Dragon's whip safe.

Everyone sighed in relief as did Rose. _That was a close one._

Hideo looked at his daughter. "Please Akiza, could you forgive me?"

Akiza looked away. "It's too late."

"I admit it. I was afraid of you and your powers." Hideo said.

Akiza glared at him. "I know, that's why you abandoned me, because I'm a monster."

Hideo sighed. "I stopped thinking that when I said it. It isn't true. You are not a monster. I should have realized this, but we love you Akiza."

She looked away not believing him. Hideo sighed. "I know you wouldn't believe me, but it's me that needs to believe and I do."

"SHUT UP!" She yells and points at Stardust. "Your dragon looses another 600 points. I activate Wonder Clover and discard Lord Poison to allow Black Rose Dragon to attack a second time. Now Black Rose Dragon, attack him again and if my father get's in the way, take him down too!"

"I activate Iron Resolve. This halves my life points but I don't take any battle damage." Yusei told her.

"But your dragon still gets hit!" She declares.

Stardust Dragon roared out in pain as his points dropped down to 100.

"I activate Doom Petal Countdown. I remove the other Evil Thorn in my graveyard from play and I can inflict 300 points of damage to you!"

The plant explodes into razor sharp purple petals and flies to Yusei's direction, but Hideo takes the hit for him.

Akiza: 3600  
Yusei: 100

Rose noticed something. Even though Akiza's turn is over, the petals continue to fly around and injure Hideo. _She can't control her powers! _She then realized.

Hideo then tried to make his way to Akiza. "Akiza, please come back."

"Stay back!" She ordered him and Yusei nodded. "Sir you should come back! It's too dangerous!"

But he continued. "I will continue no matter how much it will hurt me, but I will not turn a blind eye to Akiza."

Akiza shook her head, refusing what was going on.

"Akiza! Listen to him, he's right in front of you with open eyes and ears that will gaze upon and answer your sorrow!"

Akiza looks at them shocked. Wasn't this the place where she belonged? She shook her head, trying not to believe.

Yusei frowned. "I will make you see the truth Akiza. My turn!" He draws his card and smiled as it was the one he needed.

"I equip Stardust Dragon with Silver Wing! Next I activate Release Restraint Wave. With it, by destroying Silver Wing, it destroys all Spell and Trap cards you control!"

Thorn of Malice was destroyed and Stardust Dragon's atk was reverted back to normal.

"Now Stardust Dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon!" With a white stream Black Rose Dragon was destroyed.

Akiza: 3500  
Yusei: 100

"I discard Hedge Guard, preventing my dragons' destruction, but it also halves her attack." Akiza stated as she discarded Hedge Guard.

"Akiza!" Hideo called and that's when Akiza realized what was going on. "Dad!" She knew now that she doesn't want to hurt him any longer.

Rose smiled at this, but a strong gust of wind hurled something at her making her fall back and hit the glass wall making her black out.

"Rose!" James and Cary yelled in shock.

Yusei saw this too and turned to Akiza. "Akiza you have to control your powers!"

"I-I can't." She stated being terrified. She then saw a cabinet being hurled towards her father. "Dad!" She yells and took control of the powers. The cabinet was dropped to the ground and the petals disappeared.

Akiza looked surprised that she was able to control her powers for the first time.

Hideo falls to his hands and knees and Akiza rushes over to him. "Dad."

He smiled at her. "I'm fine."

Akiza looks at Yusei. "Please end this battle Yusei."

Yusei nodded. "I activate Synchro Ring to double Stardust Dragon's attack and is allowed to attack again. Attack Black Rose Dragon!"

Stardust Dragon launches one final attack on Black Rose Dragon, destroying it.

Akiza hugs Hideo as her life points went down to 0

James and Cary ran over to Rose while Yusei walks to Akiza.

Hideo smiled. "I'm sorry for what I've done Akiza."

She shook her head. "It's fine, but can things be okay, considering how much I have hurt you?"

"Akiza, your father accepts you no matter what now. This is your new home. But think on where you want to belong." Yusei told him.

She started to tear up and hugs her father. "My place is right there."

"I knew the marks were a bond of friendship!" Leo said jumping up.

Yusei nodded. "Yes, these marks have brought us together so it is not wretched." He said smiling.

James pulled the debris off of Rose and Cary took her and pulled her away from the glass. Yusei ran over to them. "Is she alright?" He asked.

"We don't know; she hit the glass wall pretty hard." James said.

Yusei turned Rose's head and saw a puddle of blood. "That is not good."

Yusei turned around. "Jack, get a doctor now!" He nodded and ran out of the room.

Akiza looked in horror at the sight of Rose. "D-Did I do that?" She asked terrified.

Yusei turned to her and put his hands on her shoulder. "Akiza don't think that. It was not your fault, it was just an accident."

She looked at Rose and then at Yusei, but then sighed. "I trust you Yusei." He smiled at her.

Jack came back running in with some doctors. They rushed to Rose and pushed James and Cary away.

"Hey!" James yelled at him as he was shoved back. One of them turned his head. "Do you want help for your friend or not." He asked.

James stepped back and the doctor turned around. "Jeez." James mumbled.

The doctors grabbed her and brought her out. Yusei sighed while scratching his head. He then turned to James and Cary. "Okay, spill it. What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Cary asked nervously.

"I heard from a friend that you were also in the Arcadia Movement." Yusei said.

Akiza looked at them shocked. "They were?"

Cary smiled. "Good question, now another good question would be who you heard it from."

"Talk." He simply said.

"We went with Luna and Leo to tell Sayer that she wasn't interested, but then he just used knock out gas on us. The next thing we know we're in a room." James told him.

Yusei sighed. "I'll deal with you later, first we have to make sure Rose is fine." With that they left the room.

James and Cary looked at each other knowing what the other one was thinking. "That sounded like he was her father, didn't it?"

Cary nodded and followed the others.

**Me: Okay maybe not that long but longer than the other chapters. Anyway, it looks like I'll be doing another chapter on the present to see how Yusei is doing? How will the city turned out? It's been a week or so and there are still two people after Rose where one is a secret weapon. **

**Rose: Yay I can't wait for that.**

**Me: I know. So the next chapter will be about the present again and seeing how you people like it I'll keep writing on the present. **

**Rose: Can I give you a suggestion?**

**Me: Sure shoot.**

**Rose: STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!**

**Me: Hey, it's not that bad. And you always come out fine.**

**Rose: I ALMOST FELL FROM A BUILDING!**

**Me: You lived.**

**Rose: Ugh, I hate you.**

**Yusei: Guys, wrap it up.**

**Jack: Yea, we're getting kind of bored here listening to you two fighting. *walks to get coffee* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Me: Ugh what now?**

**Jack: NO MY BABY!**

**Yusei: Jack has a baby?**

**Akiza: Nope! *Everyone looks at her.***

**Me: What did you do?**

**Jack: MY BABY!**

**Akiza: Broke his coffee machine for last time.**

**Rose: What happened last time?**

**Me: Ugh, you don't need to know that.**

**Yusei: Well please R+R! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: I am soooo sorry for the slight delay. I didn't have ANY time to get on my computer and it was sooo annoying.**

**Jack: Well I think…**

**Me: Oh shut up Jack. I am NOT in the mood for your stupid comments. You can tell them to Crow or Yusei but NOT with me! **

**Crow: Burned.**

**Jack: Shut up…**

**Me: So coming back to the chapter. This is about the present. Since we were wondering what was going on with the guys? Where they on the front leading an attack? Or are they still formulating a plan to destroy Sayer? **

**Rose: Yea! Dad's going to be The Knight In Shining Armor!**

**Yusei: What?**

**Rose: Oh you know. The man saves the princes from a deadly dragon and they live happily ever after!**

**Yusei: I'm fighting a dragon?**

**Me: Nope, something deadlier and worse!**

**Yusei: That would be?**

**Me: Sayer.**

**Yusei: Oh… **

**Me: So get your armor on because you're going to see a lot of fighting!**

**Yusei: Oh boy…**

**Me: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me if you want more of this or want to stick to the past. Alright! Have fun!**

It's been a week and Yusei hasn't seen a single sign of Rose or the others. Yusei was starting to lose hope. Nothing had changed, well things changed but not for the better. Things had changed for the worse.

Sayer had taken control over the whole town and it was chaos. No one dared to go outside anymore. Psychics have taken over and Sayer punished everyone that was against him or tried to stand up.

The town was in ruins. Buildings were knocked over, destroyed. The only building that was unharmed was the new Arcadia Building that was standing high and proud in the middle of the city.

Right now the gang was hiding. Sayer hat ordered that if anyone sees them to either kill them or capture them so he can deal with them himself. The whole gang was there minus Akiza.

They were hiding below the town. Blitzer had helped them to hide. This was his secret hideout to say. He never used it so he gave it to them.

Yusei was sitting in one corner looking at a picture of his family. They were attacked at the house by psychics and this was the only thing he could grab before running off with the others. Looking at the picture he sighed, he really wanted them back but what could he do? He was stuck down here. The people up there were looking for them and when he would just take one step outside they would be all over him. They really want him, but for what?

In the other corner sat Jack. He was quiet and didn't yell at anyone. He just sat there not believing what was happening. At the beginning of the week Carly had just disappeared into thin air. First his son was gone and now his wife. But then it turned out that she turned back into a Dark Signer and Sayer was controlling them since he owned the Earthbound Immortal. He just shook his head. What was he supposed to do?

Crow was also in the hideout with his wife Dove. They were worried about their daughter but couldn't believe what happened either. Cary was in the past with Rose and James trying to find a solution to this problem. They didn't even know who they were fighting. How should they fight when they don't know who?

And what if something happened? This was bothering Yusei the most. He was worried that something bad might happen to the kids and then this would be his entire fault. Since he couldn't deal with Sayer 17 years ago. What if Rose got hurt or the others? First Jack and Crow would be all over him and second he couldn't live with the guilt that because of him the kids had to suffer the consequences.

Leo and Luna were there too. Luna had told them about Kalin and Misty disappearing and that the same fate fell onto them too. They both were turned back into Dark Signers as well and were controlled by Sayer just like Carly. Leo wanted to go out on the street and duel Sayer but everyone stopped him. He would just die.

Everyone sat there in silence. No one said a word. They were all depressed and no one had an idea on what to do.

Leo looked at everyone else. "Come on! We need to do something!" he stated trying to cheer them up but no one even looked at him. The teal haired boy couldn't believe it. His idols, his role models, the people that he thought could do anything were sitting here not even trying to do a damn thing! They were just moping around that this was it, that everything is done!

"Leo, you don't understand. There is nothing we can do anymore." Luna told him.

Yusei nodded. "Luna is right Leo, there is nothing we can do. We have to accept that Sayer actually won."

Leo was shocked yet again. Yusei, THE KING, was actually accepting defeat against Sayer! A psychotic power hungry creep! The boy thought he was dreaming.

"We just have to accept that he won and the world is doomed. We're going to die and the kids are stuck in the past, if they aren't lost yet." Suddenly Yusei felt a sting at his cheek. Looking up he couldn't believe what he saw. Leo had slapped him!

The others looked at him shocked too. They didn't know Leo would do that. Yusei was his idol.

"Stop it Yusei!" Leo shouted. "Stop saying that there is nothing we can do! Stop saying that that creep won! He hasn't won yet! Rose, Cary and James are in the past and can stop him! Plus we can do something too!"

Yusei looked at Leo and sighed. "Leo, we can't. Sayer has all his psychics up there looking for us. One step out of here and were goners."

Again Leo punched him across the face. This time it was so hard that he fell to the ground. "Leo!" Luna shouted shocked at what her brother done.

"JUST STOP IT YUSEI!" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs. "For 17 years you have been my idol, my hero the guy who I want to become and look at you now! You're sitting in a corner sobbing about what happen when you can go out and do something! Do you think Akiza wants this? Do you think she wants to be controlled by Sayer again? Do you think we want you to be down here in this pathetic dump and sit there like a little girl that lost her doll in the park? NO! You're Yusei Fudo! The King! The guy who saved Akiza from Sayer! The guy who saved the world! THREE TIMES! And you're saying that you give up now!?"

Everyone went quiet. They had no idea Leo had that in him. Or the guts to say that. Especially in front of Yusei.

Yusei hung his head and looked to the ground. There was silence for about five minutes until the black haired signer sighed. "You're right Leo."

Leo blinked. "I am?"

He nodded. "Yes, while we're down here Sayer is getting more control on the surface and we have to do something. And you're right Leo. I need to save Akiza from him. This time he just went too far."

"You think?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"But what should we do? Sayer is controlling the whole town with his psychics, he is controlling all the Dark Signers with the Earthbound Immortals, which he is also using. Plus he has Akiza that is back to her Black Rose Witch state who will have no hesitation on killing anyone in sight!" Crow stated.

Yusei nodded. "I know, but I know how we could get Akiza back."

"You do?" Luna asked and he nodded. "Yes." He turned to Jack and Crow. "Remember back at the hospital when we said that the kids were back in time?"

Crow nodded. "Yea, so what. He said he had a plan or something."

Again the black haired signer shook his head. "That's not what I mean. What I mean is when I said Rose's name it seemed that Akiza remembered. She started to break out."

"Oh yea. How is that going to help?" Jack asked.

"Easy I'm going to remind her about Rose. I'm positive that'll remind her and bring her back." Yusei explained them.

"And if not?" Dove asked worried.

Yusei sighed. "Probably get caught by Sayer and get a load of trouble and punishment and torture. Or get eaten by Black Rose Dragon."

Everyone was quiet for at least a minute until Crow spoke up. "Well… GOOD LUCK!"

Yusei looked at him shocked. "What! I'm not doing this alone! You guys are helping me!"

"No way! I don't want to be eaten by a dragon! I'd rather fight with Jack!" Crow yelled.

Jack snarled. "You idiot! A deadly dragon is not going to be your problem soon."

"There are loads of psychics up there and each of them are ready to take us down! And if we get to Akiza somehow, which we don't even know where she is, SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!"

"I'm going to kill you at any moment!" Jack growled and was about to punch him but a voice stopped all of them.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" This time it was Luna. Again everyone blinked. First Leo who would never stand up or even yell at his idols, role models or whatever you want to call them stood up and he even punched Yusei!

And now Luna was standing up who usually is quiet and sits in the back. Guess this time she wanted to say her mind.

And she was angry. "If you idiots will shut up I can speak! Jeez! Now I understand why Akiza was so mad at you dick heads! You two just fight and that most likely over nothing! If it was my decision I would be glad that you two would be eaten by a dragon! So then we wouldn't have to deal with you idiots always fighting!"

Dove blinked. From the time she knew Luna she did not expect this from her. Not even Leo expected this. Yusei slightly understood. After witnessing Leo's outburst it didn't surprise him that Luna would soon explode. Maybe it was this small and cramped place, but that wasn't important at the moment.

Luna took a deep breath. "It's just easy. Jack and Crow will go up and will be a distraction."

"How are we going to do that?" Crow asked.

"THINK OF SOMETHING!" She snapped at him. Crow flinched. Seriously what was getting with everyone?

She looked at everyone. "While Jack and Crow distract the psychics up there Yusei, Dove and I will slip out and try to get to the Arcadia Movement. After that we come together at one place."

"Where would that be?" Leo asked.

Yusei started to think. "I know a place." He then said simply. Everyone looked at him confused. "You do?"

He nodded. "Yes, most likely everyone up there wants us dead, but I know someone who doesn't and I know where they are hiding."

"Yusei." Leo called him and he looked at the boy. "Yea?"

"Sorry I punched you."

Yusei smiled. "It's alright Leo, I needed it."

"So who are they?" Luna asked still confused as to who he meant.

Yusei smirked. "She's going to kill me afterwards if we survive this."

**Me: Wohoo! Did not expect that! Did you? Huh? Huh? Seriously, who expected that!**

**Rose: Alright, we get it!**

**Me: Okay, so Leo actually punched Yusei! Hah! Mental Breakdown!**

**Yusei: Uh I think you're having that at the moment.**

**Me: Nah! I'm fine! So the present isn't that nice. Sayer took control so now the guys are trying to turn things around. But does anyone know who Yusei means?**

**Yusei: I don't even know!**

**Me: Well if you R+R maybe, but just maybe I'll tell you.**

**Rose: You are evil.**

**Me: I know. So please guys! R+R! They make me seriously happy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Okay, since I updated a tad late last time I updated a bit sooner. This time we're back in the past and we'll see what happened to Rose. Will she survive? Or was it just a light hit? **

**Yusei: If something happens to Rose I swear I will get you.**

**Me: No you won't**

**Yusei: And why not? **

**Me: Because you have to get away from Akiza first.**

**Yusei: Oh… dang it.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

James and Cary were sitting at the bed waiting for their friend to wake up. It's been a day and Rose hadn't woken up yet. The doctors said she was fine. She just had a wound on her head and that was it.

They were lucky about that. If Rose was in a coma then they would be screwed. But they almost got caught when Setsuko saw Rose.

But something was bothering Cary. She saw how Luna looked at Rose during the duel, well specifically after Yusei summoned his dragon and both were on the field. Did she felt that Rose had those dragons?

They both heard a door open up and turned around. They saw Yusei and Akiza coming in. "Hey guys." Yusei greeted them and they smiled. "Hey Yusei and Akiza."

"How is she?" Akiza asked. She was still feeling guilty for what she had done to Rose. She really didn't mean it. She didn't want to hurt anyone for the matter.

James sighed. "Well the doctors said she's fine. Just a wound on her head, but she hit the wall pretty hard so the doctors think she has a small concussion."

Yusei nodded. "Aren't her parents coming?" Akiza asked.

Cary and James looked at each other before at them. "Well, her mother is in a coma so she can't come and her father is…" Cary started to think of something until James stepped in.

"He's gone!"

Yusei sighed. "Wow, pretty harsh." Akiza nodded.

Suddenly they heard a groan and they all noticed Rose was waking up. They all went to her bed. They saw her eyes flutter open and looked around while groaning, but she stopped at Akiza.

"Mom?" She asked weak.

Akiza blinked in confusion. "Mom?"

James and Cary panicked. But Rose's vision got clearer and then noticed what she said. "Oh, Akiza, sorry. I thought I saw my mother there just a second."

She smiled slightly. Yusei pushed Rose back down as she wanted to sit up. "Slow down Rose, you just woke up."

"Ugh, I'm fine. I just hit my head. Nothing bad." She said as she tried to sit back up again but Yusei pushed her down again.

"You may have just hit your head, but that doesn't mean you can just leave." He told her.

Rose sighed and let herself fall on her bed. "Great, now I'm stuck in the hospital. For nothing. I have much more important things to do!"

"Like what?" Akiza asked.

Rose flinched. "Uh like finding out who won the duel."

Everyone face palmed. James smirked. "Well Yusei's still here, maybe that will help you on who won."

Rose blinked and then got what he meant. She smiled. "So Yusei won!"

Yusei nodded. "Yes, but James that was a bad joke." James just smiled.

Yusei smiled. "Well Akiza and I are going to look for a doctor so she won't have to whine every few minutes." He said smiling.

The two then left the room leaving the three kids alone. "You know, this looks like a family reunion." James said.

Cary and Rose glared at him. "What?" He asked.

Rose shook her head. "What happened after I blacked out?"

Cary sighed. "Well, your grandpa tried to reach Akiza and a cabinet was hurling towards him. So Akiza finally was able to control her powers for the first time. After that she told Yusei to end the duel. They all made up and we went to you. Short version of course." She said smiling.

Rose nodded. "Okay, so she's now the person we all know and love?" She asked.

"Well know yes, love uh yea, I don't think so." James said and Rose threw a pillow at him and he laughed.

Two hours have passed and Rose was able to leave the hospital. They were all happy, but since they walked to the hospital they had no way to get back. So they decided to go with the others to Sector Security.

It seemed that they have to meet with Goodwin for something. They just went to the cafeteria to discuss some things since here they were alone. But they talked about other stuff like how the duel between Yusei and Akiza went. It was that after a while they started to be serious, but they didn't see Akiza and Yusei coming in.

Cary and James looked at Rose. "Okay, tell us what happened."

Rose sighed. "Well when I woke up I found myself in a room with just white walls and the door was locked. Well then this screen comes up and Sayer is there. He asked me why I looked so familiar. I told him that he crashed into me during the tournament, but then he shoots me with a shock gun and tells me to say the truth."

Cary and James' eyes went wide. "Do you think he knows?" Cary asked and Rose nodded. "I think so."

"Why do you think that?" James asked.

"Let me go on. Then this guy comes and tells that Akiza was refusing to duel so he left. And then I was trying to break out of the room, but he had to lock the freaking door." Rose told them. "Well after a while this guy appears in the room and tries to kill me!"

"What!" Both of them yelled.

She nodded. "Yea, and you won't believe what he told me."

"What?" Cary asked.

"He said that Sayer was the one who, you know, sent mom to the hospital. Eric said that he told him to finish the job." Rose told them.

"Finish what?" James asked and Rose growled. "What you think finish cooking! Finish me off!" She yelled, but Cary made her relax. "Calm down."

Rose took a deep breath. "Okay, well he tried to kill me with his sword but with his stupidity I got out. Then I ran out, saw this huge lizard thing and Eric found me again and was about to kill me but Jack came in time."

"Okay but that doesn't explain the hanging from the rail part." James told her and Rose sighed. "I'm getting to that." She said a little annoyed.

He nodded. "Well Jack told him to let me go and the freaking guy throws me from the railing. That's why I was holding on the railing for dear life. Because I didn't want to die. Jack told me to hang on tight. But that was hard when Sayer decides to come down and grabs my leg so he wouldn't fall down. That made me lose my grip and I caught the next railing on the next floor."

James growled. "The nerves of that guy."

"Yea well he decided if he goes down then he'll take me with him and he actually almost succeeded. If Jack didn't come on time then bye bye to life." Rose told them.

"So you owe your life to Jack?" James asked and Rose nodded.

He burst out in laughter. "Oh boy, you're in for it!" He said.

"Okay so, mission accomplish? He's gone but not the way we thought." Cary said but Rose shook her head. "No."

They looked at her confused. "No?"

She nodded. "Yea, he said and I quote 'I won't let you live and ruin our plan.'"

Both of them blinked in confusion, but then got what she meant. Cary was about to say something but a voice caught her off.

"And why didn't you tell us that?" They all turned their heads and their faces went pale as Yusei and Akiza stood there. Yusei looked at them with a stern face while Akiza looked at them shocked. It's like they…

"You just heard everything we said, didn't you?" Rose asked and Yusei nodded.

Akiza shook her head. "I can't believe he went this far. First testing on children and now trying to kill someone just like that."

"Well, he probably has a reason why he wants Rose dead." James told them but Cary punched him. "James." She said through gritted teeth. He held his stomach in pain. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Wait he has a reason?" Yusei asked and Rose sighed. She glared at James. "James, I'll give my appreciation to you later. Outside."

James shrunk. "Oh no."

Carly smirked. "You're dead James." He just nodded.

Rose sighed and looked at them. "Well I'm not entirely sure myself but I think it's the reason I'm a… psychic."

"You're a psychic?" Akiza asked amazed and Rose nodded. "What powers do you have?"

Rose sighed. "Bringing monsters to life, even outside a duel."

Yusei looked at her amazed. "That's the same power Akiza has. Right?" He asked looking at her and she nodded. "That power is really rare. In the Movement only me and… Sayer had it, plus a few others, but we were the strongest one."

Yusei looked at Rose. "Can you control your powers?" He asked her and Rose shook her head.

"Yes and no. I inherited my powers from my mother. She was also a psychic and I can somewhat control my powers, but when I get angry or emotional upset I can't control them and they go wild." Rose told them feeling sad.

Cary hugged. "Hey you got us and don't bother about Anna, alright."

Rose smiled. "Thanks."

Yusei smiled. "Alright, but Rose if someone is after you just tell us."

"Well I think Jack took care of Eric, but I don't know if he had more or not." Rose told him.

"He had more." They turned around and saw Jack coming to them.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

Jack sighed. "Well since you didn't decide to hang on I had to finish him off, but as we fought he told me that there is one more and if this person would fail they were going to use the secret weapon to eliminate you for whatever reason."

"Wow he sure wants you dead." James stated and got hit from Cary again.

"Ow! I'm starting to get more afraid of you than Rose!" He yelled at her. She smirked. "Good."

"Hey it's my job to torture him." Rose said smiling. Cary smirked. "Then let's go into business together."

"No not both of you! Rose is bad enough!" James yelled.

Yusei smiled and Akiza giggled. "Well don't worry. We'll help you."

Jack scoffed. "Yea like I'm going to help some kids."

Everyone glared at him and Jack sighed. "Fine!"

Rose stood then up. "James, could I speak to you in private?" James blinked in confusion but nodded.

As they left Cary shook her head. "He's dead."

**Me: I know not much, but it seems that Rose had to explain some things. But they haven't told who her parents were.**

**Rose: That was close.**

**Cary: I wonder what happened to James.**

**Rose: Nothing…**

**Me: Rose.**

**Rose: I swear I didn't do anything!**

**Me: Rose.**

**Rose: Really!**

**Yusei: Rose.**

**Rose: I didn't do anything.**

**Akiza: Rose, if you don't tell us what you done with James you're going to be in big trouble.**

**Rose: … Fine. James' outside.**

**Cary: What did you do?**

**Me: I think Yusei is going to go outside to see what happened to James.**

**Yusei: What? Jack's going to have my head!**

**Me: Well please R+R! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: I am so so soooooooo sorry. I know I haven't updated for a long time and I am really sorry about that. My life has been hectic at the moment from my brother getting an operation to me getting sick and my laptop having its own mind to family problems and school. I really hate the last problem but it had to be done. So please don't kill me! I know I promised a present chapter but I just couldn't do it so this is another past chapter with Rose. So please be kind, don't kill me and I hope you have fun. I really do!**

The three kids were sitting in the living room of Leo and Luna's house. They were at Goodwin's mansion talking about the Crimson Dragon and the Dark Signers. They already knew about that. They're parents told them about it. Jack was going to duel Carly, Luna and Leo Demak, Yusei Kalin and Akiza Misty. And they all knew they were going to win.

But they were still wondering on what they were going to do. James sighed as he sat on the couch while leaning completely on it. "So did we got rid of him or not?"

Rose sighed while shaking her head. She was on a different couch. "No, that was the Sayer from this time, but I have a feeling that our Sayer teamed up with this time Sayer."

"Yea, but he was probably also in the Arcadia Movement when it came crashing down so he has to be dead." Cary said as she was upside down on the couch next to Rose.

Rose sighed. "I doubt it."

"Let's say if he's dead and we got this accomplished there are still two people trying to kill Rose and how are we going to get back in our time?" James asked.

Rose looked to the ground. He was right. They were still out there and who was this 'secret weapon'? Plus they were stuck here. They couldn't get back.

"Maybe we can contact them somehow." Cary told them, but then chuckled. "Like with some psychic powers."

Rose then got an idea. "That's it!"

The two teens looked at each other before at Rose. What was she talking about?  
"Uh Rose?" James asked confused. "Is everything alright?"

She stood up and nodded. She started to walk around. "Maybe if we could build some sort of computer that lets us talk to with our parents in the future."

"But how is that even possible?" Cary asked sitting back to normal.

"With dueling. I can remember when my dad lectured me about the whole Ener-D stuff. I was thinking why in the world would I need to know this stuff?" Rose started.

James shook his head. "Yea, you were so annoying about that."

Rose smirked. "Yep, but that's what we just need now. Remember Yliaster? They used Ener-D too. So by dueling we could use the Ener-D to fuel a computer strong enough to talk to our parents!"

James looked at Cary before back at Rose. They were both thinking the same thing. "Yep, evil scientist."

Rose looked at him confused and he explained. "Well taking the evil from your mother and the scientist from your father and merge them together their child will be an evil scientist!" James told him.

Rose growled and threw the nearest thing at him. A remote. James ducked the remote and smiled.

"Alright, but how are we going to build something like that?" Cary asked and Rose sighed and flopped back on the couch. "We can't. It's too complicated. The only one who could possibly build something like that is…"

"Yusei." They all said.

"Great." Cary said.

Suddenly they heard a knock. Cary smiled. "They must be back." She simply said and Rose nodded. She got up and walked to the door and opened it. But instead of the Signers a woman stood there. She had brown hair and wore a red jacket with a black shirt with blue jeans.

"Uh may I help you?" Rose asked.

"Yes is there a Rose here?" She asked

"That would be me." She said. "And who are you?"

"My name is Sarah and I'm here to eliminate you." She said and Rose's eyes went wide and closed the door immediately while leaning against it.

James and Cary looked at her confused. "Uh everything alright Rose?"

She nodded. "Yea, everything is fine." Suddenly a sword penetrated the door and was just a few inches away from Rose's head. She flinched and Cary looked at her with wide eyes.

"On other hand no." She said simply and ran to them. The door was blasted open and the woman walked in. "I am not in the mood for games Rose." She said simply.

"Yea me neither so go away!" She yelled.

Sarah smirked. "Well if you want to live how about a duel?"

Rose blinked. "A duel?" Sarah nodded. "Yes."

Rose frowned and nodded. "Alright, I can handle you." She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking back she saw Cary. "Rose, are you sure about this?"

She nodded. "Yea I'm sure." She turned to Sarah and she threw her a duel disk. She smirked. "Let's see if we're on the same page. If I win you come with me peace and quietly."

Rose nodded. "Yea, but if I win you scram and never try to kill me!"

Sarah smirked. "Alright."

"Duel!"

"Psycho first." Rose smirked and Sarah growled. "You'd better watch what you say."

"I draw!" Sarah looked at her hand and smirked. "This will be quick. First I play Pandaborg in attack mode. Next I play a face down and end my turn."

Rose nodded and drew her card. She looked at her hand and smirked. "Fine, first I play Evil Thorn in attack mode." As she played the card a seed emerged and Rose smirked. "Next I activate its effect. By discarding this card I can deal 300 damage to you!"

The seed exploded and its needles hit Sarah. She smirked as her life points dropped.

Sarah: 3700  
Rose: 4000

Rose smirked. "Now I can special summon two more Evil Thorns, though their effects are negated. But that's not all. I play the spell card Double Summon. Now I can play another monster and I think I'll summon Stardust Knight!" (1400/1200) A knight in white armor emerged to the field.

"And that's not it." Rose smiled.

"Still?" Sarah asked annoyed.

She nodded. "Yep, Stardust Knight has a special effect too. When it's summoned then I can special summon another monster but it has to be a lvl 4 or lower monster. And I'll choose Dragon Egg." (200/ 1500) A small Egg appeared on the field.

Sarah frowned. "What are you up too? Those monsters are all too weak to destroy my monster."

Rose nodded. "I know, that's why I'll fuse my monsters together to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!" (2400/1800)All of the monsters were fused together and out of the bright light Black Rose Dragon emerged.

"And when Dragon Egg was used for a synchro summon of a dragon monster then I can take it back to my hand." She explained as she took Dragon Egg back to her hand.

"Now, Black Rose Dragon! Attack her Pandaborg!" Rose declared. Black Rose Dragon charged an attack, but Sarah smirked.

"I activate my trap! Psychic Wall. If a psychic monster is being attacked that attack is negated." Sarah explained as a wall appeared in front of Pandaborg and protected him from the blast.

Rose glared at her. "Fine I'll just play two face downs and end my turn."

James and Cary smiled. "This is going to be quick. Since Rose got Black Rose Dragon out this will be over in a second."

James nodded. "Yep just hope she doesn't have any tricks up her sleeves."

"Alright, my turn." Sarah drew a card and smiled. "First I play Mind Master in attack mode." (100/200)

Rose frowned. _A tuner, she's probably going to Synchro summon. _"Now I'll fuse Pandaborg and Mind Master together to Synchro Summon Magical Android!" (2400/1700)

"What's it going to help?" Rose asked and Sarah smirked. "Because I play the spell Psychic Binds. By discarding one card I can equip this to an opposing monster and it loses points of the discarded monsters attack points and it can't change its position. And I think I'll discard Psychic Emperor."

"But that's…!"

Sarah nodded. "Your dragon loses 2400 points leaving it with none." Rose looked at her dragon helpless as it roared in pain as the binds wrapped it around Black Rose Dragon.

Sarah smirked. "Now Magical Android, attack her dragon!"

"Rose!" James and Cary shouted.

"I activate my trap Negate Attack!" Rose announced. The attack stopped, but Rose was still blown back and the monster went back to its owner.

Sarah smirked. "So you saved your dragon. I end my turn and the effect of Magical Android activates."

Rose growled. "You're a psychic!"

Sarah: 4300  
Rose: 4000

Sarah smirked. "Well that was slow. Can't believe it took you so long. Now are you going to fight back?"

Rose growled. "Hell no! I will not go down on your level!"

"Fine. Your turn." Sarah said and Rose looked at her hand. _What am I going to do? _She looked at her dragon and noticed that it was in pain. She looked back at her hand. She only had Dragon Egg and hopefully she would get something good at her draw.

She drew her card. Looking at it she sighed in relief. "Alright, first I play the spell New Hand! Now I can draw until I have five cards in my hand."

Sarah frowned. "Guess you have a whole new hand with whole new chances."

Rose looked at her hand and noticed there wasn't much she could do. _But maybe…_

"I summon Rose Stallion!" (1900/1500) A red horse out of rose petals emerged on the field.

Sarah smiled. "I activate the trap Torrential Tribute. So say good bye to your monsters."

"I don't think so. I activate my trap! Stardust Road! When two or more cards are to be destroyed I can activate this trap and negate it and destroy the card and then I can summon Stardust Dragon!"

A roar emerged and out to the field came Stardust Dragon. Sarah smirked. "So you have both legendary dragons out. The dragons from your parents. Of course they're just copies but still amazing."

"Yea they are! And they're going to rip your head off!" Rose growled. She was getting annoyed of Sarah and Cary noticed this. "This is not good." She just said.

"What?" James asked obviously confused. Cary sighed. "That slime over there is making Rose angry and you know what that means."

James nodded. "Yea, her powers get out of control! And I'm talking about experience."

Cary nodded. "Yea, you were bed sentenced for at least a week. She went out on you so hard."

James nodded, remembering the pain he had gone through. Rose was real sorry for him and apologized so many times. She was really sorry.

"But isn't that kind of good. She'll beat Sarah to a pulp." James thought out loud. Cary shook her head. "Yea, but this place and we are going to be a pulp then too."

"That's not good." James commented.

Rose sneered. "I attack your Magical Android with Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon roared and charged an attack.

"I activate my trap, Psychic Rejuvenation. Now I gain 1000 life points for every psychic monster on the field." Sarah stated.

Sarah: 5300  
Rose: 4000

Stardust Dragon still hit Magical Android and destroyed it.

Sarah: 5200  
Rose: 4000

Sarah smirked. "So still not using your powers?"

"Just shut up!" Rose yelled at her. "I play a face down and end my turn."

Sarah smirked. "Alright my turn. First I summon Master Egg." (200/300) A small yellow egg appeared on the field and it was slightly glowing. Cary and James knew that was something bad.

Sarah smirked. "Now I can activate its effect."

"That thing has an effect?" Rose asked and she nodded. "Yes, remember Red Eyes Chick?"

Then it hit Rose. "Oh no."

Sarah smirked. "Oh yes, I sacrifice my Master Egg to special summon my Psychic Dragon Beta!"

The yellow Egg cracked and out of it a huge yellow dragon emerged and it roared. (2400/1200)

"Now attack Black Rose Dragon!" Sarah commanded. Psychic Dragon Beta roared and charged an attack and then released it towards Black Rose Dragon.

"I activate my trap, Change! When a monster on my side of the field is being attacked I can switch your attack to another and I chose Stardust Dragon." Rose declared and Stardust went in front of Black Rose.

Sarah laughed. "Thank you Rose." Rose was confused but her eyes went wide as the attack went through Stardust Dragon and hit her straight in the chest blasting her to the back wall.

"Rose!" James and Cary yelled.

Sarah: 5200  
Rose: 1600

Rose fell to the ground with a thud. Pain ran through her body as she tried to stand up. She felt something wet trickle down her head. She went with her hand to her head and saw it was blood.

She sighed. "I don't get a break from the hospital do I?" With all her strength she got back on her feet glaring at Sarah. "So you're back on your feet."

"You will not win!" Rose shouted back.

Cary and James suddenly heard something. Cary went to the window and her eyes went wide. "Oh no that is not good."

James frowned. "What's not good?"

Cary turned to James. "They're back."

James' eyes went wide. "Oh that is bad."

**Me: Okay a duel this time, hope it's fine because I have no idea if this was good or not. But I try and not to update late. I don't know when I get the chance to update again but it won't be as long as last time! I promise! But if you have any comments or tips or anything you want to hear from the present where Yusei and the others are please leave them in your review! I really want to know what you guys think and what I can do to make this story good. So please R+R and I'll try and update as soon as I can.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys, sorry but this is not a chapter update. I've been busy for a while and almost no time to update this story so I'm postponing it to mid February. After all the stress with my appointments are all gone and after my stupid wisdom teeth are pulled out and are finally gone. I know I will feel like crap and so will not update for a little while.

But I am not giving up on this story. I just hope you guys will stay by my side and just wait a little bit longer for the next chapter. It will come up in the middle of February and if not I will give you all free virtual cookies and a chance to kick my ass for not staying on my promise.

So please don't be mad at me since I'm already mad at myself. Hope you guys will understand and I will see you in February.


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: I know, I suck, I'm an idiot. I don't deserve you. I am an ass and you kick my ass. I know I promised to update mid of February but I got sick. Real sick. After I had my teeth pulled out and I could talk normally again the universe thought 'hey let's make her sick!' Sometimes I hate the universe because AFTER that my computer had it's own mind! **

**Rose: Wow, the universe really hates you.**

**Yusei: Nah, I think it just chose her to mess around with.**

**Rose: Aw... that's mean.**

**Me: Tell me about it, but here's the next chapter. Sigh...**

Cary turned to Rose seeing she was really angry at Sarah at the moment. But the others can't see those dragons!

"Rose!" Cary yelled, but she wasn't listening. She growled. "ROSE FUDO, LISTEN TO ME!"

That made Rose snap out and look at her confused. "What Cary?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Well if you want our cover blown then get those two dragons out of here!" She yelled at her.

Rose was still confused. "What why? I need them!"

"THEY'RE COMING ROSE!" James yelled at her making her realize what was going on. Rose looked at the two dragons in front of her and slightly panicked. "This is not good!"

"You think?" James asked sarcastically.

Sarah smirked. "Oh well, looks like they'll find out." She smirked.

Rose looked at her hand and thought. _What am I going to do? They can't see those dragons! They'll get suspicious! _She looked at her cards but then it hit her. _Wait… That's it!_

Rose smirked. "My turn!" She put a hand on her deck and closed her eyes. _Please let it be the one. Please!_

She took a deep breath and drew the card. Looking at it she smiled. "YES! Hah! I play Majestic Dragon and now I fuse together my two dragons with Majestic Dragon to Synchro Summon!"

The three dragons merged together and Rose smirked. "Come out! Black Star Dragon!" (3000/2600)A dragon came out with the features of both Stardust and Black Rose Dragon. Its head looked like from Black Rose while the body looked like Stardust. The wings were a mix of both and the color was darker.

"Alright Rose!" James yelled pumping his fist in the air.

Sarah growled. "You may have saved yourself from getting undetected, but I will kill you!"

Right then the door opened up and the others walked in. They looked shocked as they saw Rose in a duel with a strange girl. "What's going on?" Yusei asked.

Cary smiled at him. "Long story short, this girl is one of Sayer's henchmen trying to destroy Rose and she's a psychic."

"What?" Akiza asked confused.

Jack looked at the dragons on the field. "What kind of dragons are those?" he asked.

Yusei also looked and frowned. "That dragon Rose has looks somehow familiar."

Rose slightly panicked but took a deep breath. _Just calm down Rose, nothing is going to happen._

"Alright, Black Star Dragon, attack her Psychic Dragon Beta!" Black Star Dragon roared and charged an attack and then shot it at the dragon. It roared and blew up.

Sarah: 4600  
Rose: 1600

Sarah smirked. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my dragon can't be destroyed in battle."

The smoke cleared and there still stood her dragon. Rose gritted her teeth. _Damn it._

"Don't give up Rose!" Cary shouted.

"Yea kick her butt!" Leo shouted jumping around.

Sarah smirked. "Aw cute, but I noticed that you haven't used your powers."

"Just shut the hell up!" Rose yelled at her. "I'm not sinking to your damn level!"

"But it's fun, you know it Rose. You even hurt your friends." She simply said. James and Cary knew what she meant.

James growled. "Don't listen to her Rose! You know I didn't care about that."

Rose looked at him. "But James, I sent you to the hospital for a week!"

James threw his hand across the air. "I don't care about that damn crap! That was the price to pay for getting some sense into you! I didn't care that I was in the hospital! I just cared that you were alright!"

Rose stood there silent as he looked at James. But after a minute she smiled. James nodded at her. "Now beat her to a pulp!"

Rose nodded. "Alright." She turned back to Sarah. "No matter what you say Sarah. I will not sink to your level."

Sarah frowned. "Are you done?"

"I play a face down and end my turn." She simply said.

Sarah drew a card and looked at it. She smirked. "Well, looks like I have to finish this so soon."

Rose frowned. "What do you mean?"

She smirked raising a card. "You will see. I play the Psychic Commander in attack mode." (1500/800) A knight emerged on the field in red armor.

Rose frowned while Sarah had a grin on her face. "Next I play the spell card Charge Attack."

"That doesn't sound good." Cary stated.

"You think?" Jack asked sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Sarah chuckled. "And it isn't, well for your friend. This allows for my monster to attack directly, but it has to be 1500 attack points or lower. Oh look here. I have a monster with exactly 1500 attack points." Sarah smirked.

Rose took a step back. "That is not good."

Sarah smirked. "Now Psychic Commander, attack Rose directly!"

The knight took his sword out and charged at Rose. She knew what was coming and raised her duel disk. She blocked the first attack with her duel disk, but the knight quickly stroke again and stabbed her in the side. Rose's breath was gone. The knight pulled his now blood soaked sword back and Rose fell to her knees.

"ROSE!" Everyone yelled.

Rose grabbed her side as she steadied herself with the other hand on the ground. She coughed out blood as she tried not to black out. After a while she got the strength back to stand up. It was slowly and a little clumsy but she got back up.

Sarah: 4600  
Rose: 100

Sarah smirked. "So you're still standing? Hmph not for long. You only got 100 life points what else can you do?"

Rose glared at her. "Kick your sorry ass."

Sarah smirked. "Then I'll give it up to you. Make it last."

Rose looked at her deck and took a deep breath. _Come on… please just one card that can help me._

She drew a card and looked at it. Looking at the others she noticed that she had some cards she couldn't play or else their cover is blown.

Then she found one card. _This could help. _She looked at her dragon and smirked. "I activate Black Star Dragon's effect! By discarding one card in my graveyard from play I can drop one opponent's monster's attack points to zero and I chose you dragon."

Sarah smirked. "Ah so you know that my Commander is invulnerable of effects. But go on, I don't want you to die on me."

Rose flinched knowing what she meant. Her wound was stinging and she was losing blood fast. "Alright, then I'll make this quick. I activate Rose Stallions effect. By discarding one spell card, which I just drew I can once double the attack points of one monster. So my dragon gets double attack points."

Leo gasped in amazement. "Wow, 6000 attack points!"

Rose smirked. "It's over. Black Star Dragon, attack her Psychic Dragon Beta!"

Black Star Dragon rose into the air and charged an attack. It released the attack and it hit Sarah's dragon hitting her.

Sarah: 0  
Rose: 100

Rose fell to her knees out of exhaustion. Cary and James ran to her as did the others. Jack was the only one who went to the Sarah girl. Yusei immediately laid Rose to the ground and put something against Rose's wound to stop the bleeding.

She groaned as Yusei put a cloth against her wound. "Rose just relax, everything will be fine."

"Will she be fine?" Cary asked and Yusei nodded. "Yea, luckily no vitals are damaged so everything should be fine. We just need to stop the bleeding."

Jack grabbed Sarah and frowned. "Alright, so you were supposed to kill Rose? Well that was an utter failure. Who's this secret weapon?"

"Like I'll tell you." She spat. "We will succeed. Nothing can stop us!"

Jack snorted and let her go.

Yusei sighed. "I can't stop the bleeding."

Akiza looked at Sarah and went to her. She looked at her and frowned. "What do you want?" Akiza ignored her and grabbed a card. It was Magical Android.

Akiza went back to Rose and took her disk. Yusei looked at her confused. "What are you doing?"

"Using my powers for good." She stated and played the card. Magical Android came on the field and Akiza looked at her. Without saying a word Magical Android knew what to do and closed her eyes. Yusei took a step back as Rose started to glow. After a second the wound was all healed up and Rose opened her eyes.

Everyone looked amazed. "Rose!" James shouted and she closed her eyes again for a second. "Ugh James, I'm right here. You don't have to shout."

They smiled. "You're okay!" Cary said smiling.

Rose nodded, but saw something coming for them. Her eyes went wide as she saw Sarah charging at them with a sword in her hands. Without thinking Rose quickly jumped up blocking her sword with her duel disk and then kicked Sarah back, but the girl tripped and fell through the window screaming.

James quickly went to the window but he didn't see her. Thinking that she couldn't have survived that fall he went back to the others.

Yusei made Rose sit down. "Slow down Rose, you got stabbed."

Rose sighed and just let Yusei do what he wanted to do. He helped her up after he checked her wound which was now completely healed. "You need to rest Rose."

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

Cary shook her head. "No Rose, you need to rest."

"I'm fine. Akiza healed me with Magical Android. The wound is healed." Rose tried again but this time Akiza shook her head. "Still Rose, you need to rest."

While they kept discussing Yusei slowly walked away and to the duel disk of Rose. He was suspicious about something. He looked through the deck, but stopped at one card. He shook his head. "This can't be."

He was looking at Stardust Dragon. He then took his deck out and frowned as he saw his Stardust Dragon. It was the exact same.

But as he moved the card something red behind Stardust caught his eye. Moving the card aside his eyes went wide again. Now he was staring at Black Rose Dragon. He frowned. "Something is wrong and I know it."

He then looked at Rose, Cary and James. "And they're hidings something."

Yusei then got up and walked after the others. They had put Rose in a bed, since she was stabbed. Rose was trying to tell them that she was fine since Akiza healed her with Sarah's monster but they still wanted her to rest.

He walked to her and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

She slightly smiled. "Well my side is bugging me but it's healed."

Yusei sighed. "You lost a lot of blood Rose, you need to regain that and you need rest for that."

Rose sighed. "Alright, but there's a bright side to all of this."

"And that would be?" Leo asked confused.

She smiled. "Two down one to go."

Everyone sighed while James and Cary shook their heads. Rose then felt something was missing. "Where's my deck!" She suddenly shouted.

Yusei smiled handing over her deck. "Here, I was just holding for it."

Rose grabbed it and smiled. "Thank you Yusei, if I would lose this then I would die!"

"Why?" Akiza asked. She never saw someone this obsessed with their deck.

She sighed. "My parents gave me some of their cards to build this deck and they made a copy from their strongest monster and gave it to me."

Jack crossed his arms. "What kind of dragon was that anyway?"

Rose smiled. "It's a one of a kind. No one else has it. My dad had it specially made for me."

"Oh man! I want to have a one of a kind monster too!" Leo whined.

Luna sighed. "You do! Your Power Tool Dragon, remember?"

"Oh yea right." Leo said while laughing.

Yusei was listening to what she said. "_My parents gave me some of their cards to build this deck and they made a copy from their strongest monster and gave it to me."_

_But that means she has to be… No, that's not even possible… unless…_

**Me: I know, how dare I end wit ha cliffhanger and after what she done to us! I'm really sorry about what happened but the past is past. Right? So I'll be updating sooner than last time. I swear. Because in two days I'm on break and I have more time to continue. So there's nothing stopping me. For now. **

**So I hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you think and does Yusei know? Will the teens cover be blown? What will happen? And what is going on in the present time? **

**Well some of these answers will be answered in the next chapter. :) So please review after you read this. The box is right there. I know you want to click it. Just go ahead. It's right there. :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: And I'm back as I promised! It didn't take too long this time as well! I wanted to put this up two days ago but the first night I fell asleep and the day after that I was just too busy.**

**Rose: Too busy doing what?**

**Me: None of your business! **

**Rose: Oh, someone's snappy today.**

**Me: Shut up. So anyway. Enjoy and I know you are going to hate me for this**

**Rose: I know I will.**

**Me: I said shut up!**

"I so hate this." Crow muttered as he was kneeling behind a wall with Jack beside him. He was glaring at him. "Well you had to fight! Now we're the ones that have to do the damn distraction!" He snapped at him.

Crow glared at him. "Oh I am so sorry your highness. Maybe I should just go out there and get myself killed just so you don't have to bend one measly finger!"

"Why you little…" Jack snarled but was interrupted by a rock hitting him in the head. He turned around and saw Luna peaking out of the entrance of their hideout while giving him a death glare and mouthing him to shut up.

Jack frowned but turned around. "I hate women." He muttered. Crow snickered but Jack hit him against the head. Crow shot him a glare as he rubbed his head.

He sighed as he looked up front. He could see psychics running around looking for them. "So how are we going to do this? Because one wrong move and we're dead." He was met with dead silence.

Frowning Crow turned around. "Jack?" He asked. His eyes went wide as he saw Jack grabbing a wooden stick and putting it on fire. He was about to head for a truck where there was obviously a gas leak. Crow pulled him back. "Are you fucking crazy?!" He asked him.

Jack glared at him. "We need a distraction and we need one now." He hissed at him. Now do me a favor and get into that truck and drive it into the middle of the street and then run for your life!"

Crow blinked but then nodded. "Okay, okay." He walked up to the truck and looked at it. He opened the door and stepped inside. He sat in the seat and looked over the controls. Taking a deep breath and rubbing his hands he looked them over again. "Let's see what is left of my driving skills."

He smiled as he saw the keys still in the ignition. He shook his head while mumbling 'idiots' before turning it on. He grabbed the wheel and the clutch. He changed the gear before driving to the middle of the street.

The psychics looked at him confused, but didn't recognize him yet. Crow smiled as he jumped out of the car. He dove behind a wall and yelled. "NOW!"

Jack got the signal and threw the stick that was aflame now into the puddle of gas beneath the truck. It caught on fire and before you knew it the truck exploded. The psychics took cover as Crow and Jack took a run for it.

The others noticed the explosion as well. Yusei quickly got out of the hideout with Leo and they helped Dove and Luna out as well before taking a run for it as well, but in a complete different direction as Jack and Crow.

Leo shook his head. "I can't believe they would explode a truck! That is so cool!"

"Not now Leo!" Luna snapped at him and he immediately went quiet. Luna did change in the last years. She got more confident and less shy, but Leo stayed the same. He was still his annoying self, but he did change a little bit. He always stood up for himself.

Dove looked at Yusei. "Do you even know where they are?"

Yusei smiled slightly. "I think so."

She raised an eyebrow as they kept on running. "You think so?" He raised his hands in defense. "I don't know if they went into hiding or not. I'm not sure. I just hope they did, because if they didn't then we're in more trouble."

Luna shook her head. "I'm not sure this is a good idea Yusei."

"Just trust me." He said. Dove sighed. "Yusei, this is a high risk we're taking."

He nodded. "I know, but they might help us."

"What if they don't Yusei?" Leo asked as they kept running. They were trying to reach the west side of the city without getting detected. Yusei really didn't want to think if they wouldn't help them. They did owe him. But this was something way too far.

Sighing he kept on running.

It was a half hour later that Yusei looked passed a building making sure that no psychics were around. As he saw that there were none he stepped out and the others followed. They were in the Satellite Sector.

Unfortunately Sayer wasn't stupid. He made sure that even the Satellite Sector was being patrolled. Of course he would.

Slipping out, he headed over to a house in the middle of the street. Yusei quickly knocked on the door and waited for it to open up. As it did he sighed in relief as did the woman at the door.

"Yusei! What are you doing here?! What am I doing, come in, come in."

Yusei smiled as did Luna, Leo and Dove. Yusei smiled. "It's good to see you…" He stopped as he felt a sting against his cheek. He slightly stumbled back and looked at the woman shocked.

"Yusei Fudo! Where in the world have you been!? Haven't you seen that the whole town is run over by these psychics? And by none other than that no good of a son Sayer."

Yusei rubbed his cheek. "I'm sorry Martha. I really am."

Martha glared at him. "And where is your wife? Oh yes, she's been taken back and you are here. What are you thinking boy? And your kids? Where are they?"

They all fell silent. Martha glared at them all. "Well?"

Yusei looked at the others but they shook their heads. The raven haired duelist sighed. "Um, yea, Rose, James and Cary aren't exactly here at the moment."

Martha put a hand on her hip while still glaring at him. "Well, where are they?"

"In the past." Yusei closed his eyes and waited for another slap but that didn't come. No he felt pain in his ear. He opened his eyes slightly and saw that Martha was pulling on his ear. "Yusei Fudo, have you been playing with your tech again?"

"No! I swear! It's…"

"What? A time machine just magically appeared and sucked your kids in?" She asked in a very angry voice. Yusei flinched as she pulled harder. He could hear laughter and glared at Leo. "This is so funny!" He stated.

"Leo." He growled but he just kept on laughing. He felt another tug at his ear. "Ow! Okay okay! I did build a time machine! But it wasn't working! It seems that Rose and the others went into my workplace and into the room where the time machine was. They done something and it worked and accidentally sent them back in time!"

"Well not accidentally." Luna said. "We think it was Sayer who sent them back in time."

Yusei hoped that Martha would let his ear go, but another voice stopped that action. "So our granddaughter is back in time?" They all turned around and saw Hideo standing in the hallway now as well with Setsuko at the back.

Yusei smiled. "Hey, yow!" He yelled as Martha pulled at his ear again. "You have some explaining to do boy." Martha slightly hissed.

"Guys? Help?"

"Sorry Yusei, it's out of our hands." Dove said smiling.

Hideo slightly glared at Yusei. "Well?"

Yusei slightly winced as Martha pulled at his ear slightly again. "Yes! Rose, James and Cary are in the past! 17 years to be exact! And…"

A knock stopped him from explaining further. Everyone looked at the door and Dove opened it and saw Jack and Crow standing there. "Heya, we just thought to stop by and…" Crow started but Dove rolled her eyes. "Just get in idiot." She said and let them both in.

As they stepped inside and saw the situation they both broke out in laughter. "Yusei's in trouble!" Crow said laughing and Yusei gave them all a glare. "I hate you all…" he murmured.

Martha looked at Yusei. "You were saying?" Yusei sighed and continued. "Rose, James and Cary are 17 years in the past. We've found out when we got an alert that the machine worked. The video showed them doing something to the time machine and sucked them in. If my calculations are correct they went back into the time as the Fortune Cup started."

Hideo narrowed his eyes. "So you are saying to the time when Akiza was…"

Yusei nodded. "Yes."

"Does Rose know about…"

"No." Yusei answered quickly and he could feel the pressure from his ear vanish. He quickly rubbed his ear and took a step back from Martha.

"I know, it looks bad, but truthfully they are the ones that can stop this mess. Sayer went into the past as well. He changed everything, now with them in the past as well they can stop him."

"How?" Hideo asked. "They don't know about Sayer, they don't know anything about Akiza's past. How should they sort this mess out?"

"He's right there Yusei." Jack told him. "They don't know anything. They're not able to defeat Sayer."

Yusei shook his head. "No, I trust Rose. She's a smart girl, she can figure this out. I will probably never hear the end of it when she's back but she can manage this. From the time that has been spent the Fortune Cup is over and so has the Arcadia Incident. Rose probably already went to the Fortune Cup because she was too nosy to see me duel Akiza."

He looked at everyone and noticed that they were silent. "And anyways." He tried. "They only have to defeat the Sayer from out time. The past Sayer… oh crap."

"What?" Everyone asked.

Yusei frowned. "If Sayer went into the past that means he went to his old self." He stated.

Leo looked at him confused. "But shouldn't the world have exploded by now? You know, don't let your past self see you or else the world will end."

Luna face palmed and Dove shook her head. "Still and idiot." Luna murmured.

The black haired duelist smiled. "Leo, that's just science fiction. That's not true. But what I fear is that the future Sayer talked with the past Sayer and probably knows that Rose, James and Cary are in the past, so they are probably trying to get rid of them."

"Not helping Yusei." Jack murmured.

Yusei shook his hands. "Just let me explain. We can actually help."

"How?" Crow asked.

"Simple, first we get Akiza back to her senses." Yusei started, but was interrupted by Crow. "Which you are doing since I do not want to be eaten by a dragon." He stated simply.

Yusei sighed but continued on. "Then we can confront Sayer."

"What if we don't get Akiza back to her senses?" Luna asked worried. She was worried about her friend that she was going to stay like this, but she still had some small hope inside of her.

"We go with plan B. We have to take down the Sayer here. There's no other way. Also, there has to be a way where Sayer can travel back in time and back to this time. He either has a monster that can time travel."

"Time Wizard! That would be Time Wizard!" Leo said jumping up.

Yusei smiled. "Yes, but that card is rare to find, or he somehow uses the Earthbound Immortal cards, but I doubt that, or…"

"That bastard has a time machine himself." Jack growled.

Yusei nodded. "Exactly. By the time now the past Sayer must have 'perished' in that fall from Arcadia, so the only other person would be the future Sayer now."

"And we can stop him by stopping him from going back in time!" Crow said smiling. "You're a genius Yusei!" He shouted.

"Well it was simple, but alright." He said with a smile. Martha hugged him. "I'm so grateful for you boy."

He slightly grinned. "Couldn't you have done that before the whole grabbing my ear thing?"

Martha smiled at him and shook her head. "Well how would you have learned? Now tell me, where were you all this time?"

"Hiding." Dove told them. Hideo looked at Yusei and nodded. "Yea, I was deep, I really didn't know what to do, but Luna and Leo got me out of that mess."

"I have a question." Setsuko said as she stepped inside the hall. "If you're trying to get our little Rose back, how are you going to do it?"

Yusei smiled. "Actually, I already got a plan for that. At the hospital I noticed that she acted strange when I mentioned Rose, so I hope I can talk to her and snap her out of it while talking about her. I know that Akiza would never hurt Rose and maybe telling her this she might break free."

"Just might." Crow said as he rose a finger.

Jack glared at him and hit him in the head. "Just shut up birdbrain."

"Oh you're the one talking Jack-Ass!" Crow growled.

Dove sighed while shaking her head. "Oh boy, here we go again."

**Me: So yea, I ended the last chapter with a cliffhanger and made the next chapter about the present! I am so mean! But the next one will be back in the past with Rose and the gang. **

**Rose: Yay, I can't wait.**

**Me: How many times to I have to tell you to...**

**Rose: Shut up? I don't know... maybe try thirty?**

**Me: Will you shut up if I give you a box of chocolate?**

**Rose: I'm listening.**

**Me: How about you leave me alone for the next few days and I'll give you two boxes of chocolate and I'll give you one free wish! No Killing Wishes are allowed! Got it? **

**Rose: Fine... It's a deal.**

**Me: Good, so please Review, they make me happy and encourage me to wright on! **

**Rose: Oh! And if you have some great ideas for wishes just put them in the review as well! **

**Me: Yea, sure, Rose, like I said, NO KILLING WISHES! **

**Rose: I get it. So just write down your wish and I'll choose one out of them! So happy readings and good luck in your lives! See ya later! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: Alright! Here's another chapter! **

**Rose: Wow, you're not too late.**

**Me: heh, I know! **

**Cary: So any surprises? **

**Me: Hey, what are you doing here? **

**Cary: What can't I talk? I'm in this story as well! **

**Me: *groan* fine, just don't do anything stupid.**

**Cary: *evil grin* oh I won't. I promise on Jame's grave.**

**Me: Alright, well ignoring you we will continue on with the story!**

**Cary: Hey!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

The day had passed and Yusei was sitting in the garage at his laptop. He was researching something and he was on it since he looked through Rose's deck. He sighed. Seeing his and Akiza's dragons in her deck he got curious.

He tried to research for Rose. Anything. Home, school, parents, but he found nothing.

"Nothing on Rose or the others, what's going on?" He mumbled looking at the computer screen. He had a theory what was going on, but he had no idea that was possible. But it has to be. There was no other explanation.

Yusei sighed as he rubbed his temples. _My parents gave me some of their cards to build this deck and they made a copy from their strongest monster and gave it to me._

Those words were bugging him. She had Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon so the only conclusion would be that…

He shook his head. _No there has to be a different conclusion. It couldn't be that I'm her… _He swallowed hard. But everything was there. Now that he looked at her he could see features from him and her! The black hair with the magenta streaks, the brown cat eyes, her face. It was all there. _No! _

"Yusei?" His head snapped up and he saw Akiza. He smiled. "Oh hey Akiza, is everything alright? Is Rose feeling better?"

She nodded and walked down the stairs. "Rose is fine, I'm just worried about you. You've been down here for the whole day."

He sighed. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I was just researching something."

"What?" She asked and Yusei shook his head. "It's nothing important. Duel Runner parts most likely."

She nodded. "Um Yusei, I was wondering, Sarah was a psychic and was working for Sayer."

Yusei knew where this was going. He stood up from his chair and walked over to her. "Akiza, don't. I know this is hard for you but we will help you go through this. I will help you. If you ever want to talk to someone I'm here."

Akiza smiled at him and then surprising Yusei hugged him. Yusei slightly blushed as he noticed this.

"Thank you Yusei, for everything. Even though I have hurt you, you still want to help me. I'm really grateful for that." Yusei could hear her. Also he could hear her sniff and thought she was crying too.

As they parted Akiza slightly blushed as she just realized what she done. But then he felt a hand on her face. She looked up and saw Yusei wiping her tears away.

"Don't cry Akiza, I'm here to help." He said smiling.

At the top of the stairs Cary and James were watching and smiled with glee. "You know this is so bad and I'm going to hate myself afterwards but this is so worth it." Cary whispered and James nodded with a grin.

Rose was still lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She was trying to rest, her side was still hurting and she wanted to just disappear. She just couldn't believe that their cover was almost blown! It was so close! Luckily she drew that card or else they'd be in a heap of trouble.

Though she does wonder if what they are doing will mess with the time line anyway. They've already beaten two of Sayer's henchmen. So there was one left, right? That's what Jack told them.

Her thoughts were interrupted as something heavy landed on her body. She slightly yelped but glared at the person that landed on her. "Cary! What the hell?" She asked her slightly mad. The girl couldn't answer her since another person landed on her. Again her breath was gone. "J-James!" She yelped.

Her side was now definitely hurting. Dam, now it would take her longer to heal. Damn her friends, damn them to hell!

"Aw, little Rose is mad." Cary said with a smirk.

James smirked as well. "Yea, little Rosy is serious mad."

Rose glared at them. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" She asked.

Cary smiled as she raised her arms in the air and rolled on her side. "Oh! I'm just so happy!"

Rose raised an eyebrow at the energetic girl. "Seriously? About what? I got stabbed and almost died, what could you be so happy about!?"

"Should we tell her?" Cary asked James and he shrugged. "I'm not sure. Normally I would be sick with these things but this time, I don't know, I feel slightly strange." He muttered the last part.

Cary chuckled. "Ah, why not, your parents shared a moment!" She said excited.

Rose looked at the two with a bored look. Cary looked at James confused. They thought she was going to be more excited about this. "Uh, Rose?"

"You two spied on my past versions of my parents?" Rose asked as she slightly glared at the two.

Cary turned to James and pointed at her. "Maybe we shouldn't have told her."

James hummed. "Maybe."

Rose slightly growled. "I will personally kill the both of you!" She snapped and reached forward but the two dived away. Rose slightly cursed as her side throbbed in pain. She cried out in frustration and let herself fall into the bed again.

Cary looked slightly worried at her. "You okay Rose?"

"Y-Yea." She said gripping her side where she got stabbed.

"What were you two doing to Rose?" A voice said. They turned around and saw Yusei standing there.

Cary smiled. "Heh, ah Rose is just messing."

"I am not!" She snarled gripping her side. Yusei looked at her worried. "It seems that you're still feeling pain."

"Oh really?" Rose snapped at him. "I didn't notice." She said sarcastically. Ignoring her comment Yusei headed over to her. Rose was lying on her back and Yusei slightly pulled her shirt up to see the stab wound.

It was healed, but she was still in pain. "Maybe your injuries on the inside haven't healed yet. You'll need to rest."

"Can't Akiza heal her again with a monster that could heal?" Cary asked him.

Sighing he scratched his head. "I don't think so. First Akiza is tired out and second, I don't think we have a monster card that could heal."

"That sucks." James muttered. Rose groaned and closed her eyes. "Some pain meds would be nice." She mumbled.

"Oh right." Yusei mumbled. He stood up again and looked around. "Just… um… stay here, I'll get the meds." He said before leaving heading to get the meds.

The three kids looked at him confused. "What's up with him?" James asked and the two girls shrugged. It was only a few minutes that Yusei came back with a bottle of pills in his hands and a glass of water.

He gave Rose the glass of water and two pills. Rose thanked him and swallowed them. Yusei placed the bottle on the counter and Rose her glass when she was done.

There was an awkward silence in the air and no one quite knew what to say. It was another five minutes before Yusei cleared his throat. "Um well, uh, how long do you know each other?"

Cary smiled. "Our parents are friends so we kind of were friends since little kids." Yusei nodded not saying a word. Rose looked at him confused and worried. Something was wrong.

"So Rose." Yusei started. "Um, you said your mother was in a coma and your father away, what happened that your mother went into a coma? And why did your father leave?"

Rose swallowed hard. "Um… I… well… my m-mom she had an accident. It was really bad and the doctors said they weren't sure when she would wake up. My father, he… he's slightly devastated that she's in the coma. I… he wanted to look for the person who done this to mom."

Yusei raised an eyebrow. "Someone caused the accident on purpose?"

Rose nodded. "Yea, we're all worried about her. I guess this person has a grudge on my father for what he done in the past or something. I'm not sure what, my parents were always keeping their past a secret especially my mom."

Yusei nodded. "I see…" He looked at the other two. "And what about you two?" He asked.

Cary shrugged. "I love my parents, though my father argues a lot with his father." She said pointing towards James. He just shrugged as well. "I can't help it."

Rose smiled. "So Yusei, what's the plan? Where is everyone anyway?"

Yusei slightly looked around. "Um well, I know that Leo and Luna are outside getting some stuff, Jack and Crow are probably arguing again and Akiza is resting herself."

They all nodded. "What's on your mind Rose?" Yusei asked. Rose looked at him confused. "How do you know that's something's on my mind?"

He simply shrugged. "Well, I just sometimes know when people are worried about something. It's like a sixth sense. So what's up?"

"I'm just worried about the third person Sayer has after me. I'm just worried, that is all." Rose told him, but she slightly winced. "And my side is killing me."

Yusei smiled. "Well, don't worry, things will turn out for the better." Rose huffed and crossed her arms. "Yea, I found that out when I almost fell to my death and got stabbed. Sure _everything _turns for the better."

Cary looked at James confused, what the heck was going on? Yusei smiled a little bit. "But you're still alive."

"Yea, for how long…" She muttered. "There's still one more person out there wanting to kill me! Supposedly their 'secret weapon'" She said while rolling her eyes and doing air quotes around secret weapon.

James laughed. "Yea like they have a secret weapon. It's probably just a little kid who thinks he's something better than he truly is."

Yusei shook his head. "You shouldn't underestimate people. I learned that the hard way."

"Yusei!" Leo cried through the house and the black haired signer sighed. "Well I gotta go, just rest Rose." He said before standing up and leaving the room.

The three kids looked at each other confused. "Is he up to us?" James asked them.

**Me: The chapter is a little bit short and I'm sorry for this, but we have seen Yusei trying to look up Rose and the others. He's getting suspicious and asked the kids a few questions as well. Does he know yet? **

**Rose: Wow, alright, um, should we get worried here? **

**Me: Nah! Everything is fine! *evil laugh* **

**Rose: Alright...**

**Me: Ahem, please Review, the button is right there. Just click it, I know you want to. It's very tempting. :D**


End file.
